El secreto mejor guardado
by Aris57
Summary: Lena sigue siendo misteriosa hasta para la reportera, pero ¿que pasaría si su mejor amiga la traicionara? (Supercorp)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Entrevista

Era un día normal en National City. Kara se dirigía a LCorp para hacer una entrevista a Lena, otra delas muchas que ya le hizo en el pasado. Pero esta entrevista era distinta.

Kara tocó en la puerta y la abrió. Vio a Lena hablando por teléfono, de pie enfrente del gran balcón que tenía. Lena le hizo un gesto para que pasara y se sentara en la silla que había en un lado del escritorio.

-Ya, lo entiendo, pero necesito ver los archivos o no seguiremos cooperando. Está bien, lo esperaré, adiós. -Se dio la vuelta, dando un suspiro, y se dirigió a Kara.- Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero me tienen los empresarios cansada ya. -Dijo sentándose frente a ella.

-No, tranquila Lena, no te he avisado y he aparecido de sorpresa. Pero, ¿es grave?

-No, para nada. Realmente es una tontería, pero hay veces que me tengo que poner más seria de lo normal para que me hagan caso. Bueno, ¿en que puedo ayudar a la mejor reportera de CatCo?

-¿Recuerdas la última entrevista que te hice?, pues le gustó a muchísima gente y pidieron a CatCo otra entrevista pero algo distinta.

-¿Cómo de distinta?- Preguntó Lena entre intrigada y nerviosa.

-Pues, quieren saber algunas cosas un poco más personales, bueno, realmente se repetían muchas de las preguntas, así que las he sacado y mezclado con algunas de CatCo.

Lena, algo nerviosa, levanta la ceja y apoya los codos sobre el escritorio de cristal llevándose las manos debajo de la barbilla.- Umm...Intentaré responder, no creo que sean muy personales.

-Está bien, son muy poquitas, así que dejaré las más "interesantes" para el final. Primera pregunta: ¿dónde y cuándo naciste?

-Nací en Metropolis, y el año no lo diré, es un secreto- Dijo riéndose.

-Está bien...segunda: ¿conociste a Superman?

-Si, cuando mi hermano Lex y él eran amigos, de vez en cuando hablábamos. Ahora, con todo lo que pasó con Lex perdí el contacto con él. Realmente me dio mucha pena pues era súper caballeroso y amable- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Tengo entendido que también conoces a Supergirl, ¿qué relación tienes con ella?

-¿Con Supergirl? Una relación realmente buena. Al principio había algo en ella que no me gustaba, pero poco a poco hemos creado una amistad muy buena. Nos ayudamos mutuamente y me encanta lo entregada que es con su trabajo que, para mi parecer, tener que salvar toda una ciudad de amenazas, no es nada sencillo. Realmente no se como lo hará.-Lena se quedó unos segundos pensando.

-Sí, realmente es increíble. Ahora vamos a subir un poco el nivel. -Kara se puso algo seria y se aclaró la voz. Tercera: ¿actualmente tienes pareja?-Dijo Kara con algo de vergüenza mirando por encima de las gafas.

Lena se sonrojó aun más al escuchar esa pregunta -Actualmente no...

Kara la miro algo extrañada -¿Pero si enamorada de alguien?

Lena se quedó un par de minutos mirando a la nada -Eh, bueno, si, no, puede, no lo sé. Antes, cuando era un poco más joven, tuve varios incidentes con personas, rompiéndome el corazón, poniéndome los cuernos y...bueno, cosas un poco más graves...- Lena, al recordar todo eso y al recordar que estaba hablando con la reportera, miró a un punto de la mesa y se puso pálida.

Kara, al ver cómo se había puesto en un segundo, acercándose un poco más le dijo -Tranquila, esa pregunta no la pondré en la revista, veo que es demasiado personal y no es cuestión.

Lena suspiró. Si Kara llegara a saber por todo lo que había pasado... -Muchas gracias Kara. Algún día te lo contaré todo, pero todavía tengo que arreglar ese tema, mi cabeza tiene muchísimas cosas y...

Kara la paró en ese momento cogiéndole de las manos -Tranquila Lena. Si algún día quieres a la Kara amiga y no a la Kara reportera, avísame- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara para calmarla.

Lena iba a responderle pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono. -Tengo que cogerlo, lo siento.

-Nah, tranquila, ya tengo suficiente. Nos vemos- Se dieron un abrazo y Kara salió lo más rápido posible para no molestar a Lena mucho.

Mientras Kara salía, Lena se quedó mirando el trayecto que hacía Kara del asiento hasta la puerta. Cuando volvió a la tierra, contestó al teléfono. 

Al día siguiente, Lena compró la revista de CatCo por curiosidad. Ella no solía comprar esa clase de revistas, pero la añadió para leer la entrevista. En un rato que tuvo libre, se sentó en el sofá blanco de su despacho y empezó a leer la revista de CatCo.

-¡Pero que es esto!- Dijo gritando. En la entrevista aparecían preguntas antiguas y las que le hizo ayer Kara. Todas las que le hizo Kara. ¿Acaso Kara mintió a Lena al decirle que no iba a poner la última pregunta? Corriendo llamó a la reportera, pero no se lo cogió. -¿Cómo es capaz de eso?- Dijo casi llorando.

Lena le dijo a su ayudante que cancelara todas sus citas. Cogió el coche y se fue a su piso. Nada más cruzar la puerta empezó a llorar. Se sentía traicionada, humillada... se sentía sola. Esos sentimientos le recordaban a cuando su madre adoptiva la ignoraba, cuando estaba sola en la facultad. Todo eso volvió a la luz tras meses y meses enterrados en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Se fue directa a la cama y, con la ropa de calle puesta y todo, se metió en ella. No quería ver a nadie y no quería que nadie la viera así.

A las horas se despertó con la cara mojada de lágrimas. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a un punto fijo recordando lo que había pasado. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se levanto, se puso una bata y se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de beber. Se decantó por una copa de vino tinto y se dirigió al balcón para mirar la ciudad llena de luces.

-Me pregunto cuantos habrán leído la entrevista (y si la ha leído...)- El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Quién será?- Dijo algo más flojo de lo normal. Se acercó a la puerta y, al mirar por la mirilla, se llevó la mano a la boca para no hacer ningún ruido.

La voz de Kara sonó detrás de la puerta -¿Lena? ¿Estás ahí?- Kara suspiró. Al ver que no contestaba y que llevaba ahí un buen rato, decidió irse.

Lo que Lena no sabe, y lo que muy pocas personas saben, es que Kara es Supergirl, y que Kara sabía que estaba detrás de la puerta pues usó el "súper oído".

Lena, al ver que Kara se iba, se dió la vuelta y, apoyándose en la puerta, se sentó en el suelo llorando. Lo único que la sacó de ese estado fue que escuchó unos golpes en el cristal de balcón.

-¿Supergirl?- Dijo yendo al balcón y secándose las lágrimas. Tras respirar dos veces profundamente, abrió la puerta del balcón y la invitó a entrar escondiendo un poco su cara-¿Ocurre algo?

Supergirl la miró con detenimiento. -¿Qué te ocurre a ti Lena? Kara me ha dicho que hoy no estabas en el trabajo y que ha venido aquí y no estabas. Como ella parecía tan preocupada, he venido a mirar y... te encuentro llorando y tirada en el suelo. ¿Es que alguien te a vuelto a amenazar?- Dijo Supergirl preocupada.

Lena se quedó un rato muda, no sabía que decir. Solamente se dirigió al sofá, se sentó y empezó a llorar. Supergirl se sentó a su lado y la abrazó para consolarla. A los minutos, cuando Lena ya estaba un poco más calmada, Supergirl le preguntó de nuevo a Lena, pero esta vez con la mirada.

-Ayer Kara me hizo una entrevista para CatCo. Había una pregunta en especial que era muy personal y, al ver mi reacción ante ella, Kara decidió en ese momento no publicarla. Esta mañana he comprado la revista y al verla entrevista yo...- En ese momento Lena empezó a hacer pucheritos- ¡Estaba esa pregunta con la respuesta!

Supergirl se quedó algo extrañada. -Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Ella te dijo que no la pondría. ¿Tienes la revista aquí?

-Sí, espera.- Se fue hacia el maletín que estaba en la entrada y volvió con la revista. -Página 17. -Dijo suspirando.

Supergirl empezó a leer la entrevista y, cuando vió las preguntas no se lo creía. Ni Supergirl ni Kara entendían como había pasado eso. -¿Kara ha visto esto? A lo mejor fue un error...- Dijo intentando suavizar las cosas

-¡Pero si fue ella quien llevó las preguntas! ¡Qué error ni error!- Dijo con esos ojos verdes muy abiertos y roja de rabia. -Se que te llevas muy bien con ella y por nada del mundo quisiera poner vuestra amistad en peligro, pero no pienso hablarle más. Pensaba que teníamos una buena relación, que eramos buenas amigas. Pero me ha traicionado, me ha humillado y, lo peor de todo, me ha mentido.- Empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

Supergirl no sabía que hacer, simplemente la abrazó. -¿Quieres que intente hablar con ella o que investigue?- Dijo sin alzar mucho la voz

-No, da ...creo que me voy a dormir otra vez, lo siento. Te agradecería que no contaras nada, y menos a Kara, no quiero que sepa nada de mi.- Se levantó y, sin mirar a la chica rubia del sofá, se fue a la cama pensando: "mañana será otro día".

Continuará...

 **Hola, es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que os haya gustado. Podéis comentar lo que queráis, todo sea por mejorar. Muchas gracias por leerlo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Intento

Kara llevaba más de una semana intentando hablar con Lena, pero su secretaria le decía que o estaba en una reunión o muy iba a su casa, Lena se quedaba en silencio para que la rubia se fuera. Después, cuando Kara se iba, cambiaba a Supergirl y la veía en la lejanía por el balcón. Ya había parado de llorar, pero no para de ver la dichosa revista.

-No sé que hacer ya Alex- dijo Kara sentándose en el sofá de su hermana.

-Pero Kara, no fuiste tú, no te castigues tanto.

-He estado investigando y o fue Cat o Snapper. Lo que no sé es cómo. Todo lo apunté en mi libreta, y esa libreta la llevo a todas partes.- dijo algo cansada. No sabía qué hacer para recuperar a su mejor amiga.

De pronto entró al apartamento Maggie, que había vuelto de un viaje. Al ver el panorama, dejó sus cosas sobre la isla de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Kara.

-¿Que ha pasado?- dijo algo preocupada. Cuando Kara le contó todo lo que había pasado, Maggie se quedó algo pensativa. -Joder, es una putada... Pero además no entiendo el por que te han hecho eso. ¿Quieres que pida una orden para ver las grabaciones?

-No sé si es buena idea... yo sólo quiero arreglar las cosas con Lena, no quiero perderla... Creo que seguiré intentando hablar con ella, cueste lo que cueste.- Dijo levantándose y arreglándose la falda -Me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos.- Dijo decaída saliendo del piso.

-No puedo verla así, ¿crees que deberíamos hacer algo?- Dijo Alexa brazando a Maggie.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos interferir... Claramente la apoyaremos e intentaremos animarla.- Maggie abrazó fuerte a Alex. -Anda, te preparo una copita de vino y vemos una de tus pelis, ¿quieres cariño?

-Está bien, gracias.- Antes de que Maggie se levantara, le dio un pico y se cogió la mantita del sofá.

Mientras ,Kara en su piso no paraba de dar vueltas. No sabía si ir a ver a Lena, si Supergirl debería hablar con ella. No sabía que hacer. De repente sonó el timbre de su puerta y, cuando Kara miró quién era, soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres James? Realmente no estoy de humor...- Dijo sin abrir la puerta, pues le había visto con la visión de rayos. Y aunque llevaba un tiempo sin verlo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Pues por eso vengo, anda, abre. Traigo comida china.- Dijo levantando la bolsa para tentar a la rubia.

(Que bien me conoce) -Veeeenga, pasa. Pero solo un ratito.- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

James dejó las bolsas en la cocina y, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Kara con los ojos rojos.

-Oye, se lo que ha pasado, pero cuéntame.- Se sentaron en los taburetes dela isla de la cocina y, mientras cenaban, Kara le contaba lo sucedido. -Realmente, cuando leí el borrador de la revista, me pareció extraño ver esa pregunta, pero no tenía tiempo de preguntarte así que... Pero yo no fui, no sería capaz.

-Lo sé James, tengo dos posibles sospechosos y tengo que investigarlo, e intentar hablar con Lena, pero como Kara. Necesito que ella me diga, ella me cuente, y necesito verla...- Dijo esto último bajando la cabeza.

-Eh, eh- Le dijo James poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla de Kara y levantándole la cabeza con delicadeza. -Estoy aquí, sabes que siempre me puedes hablar y contar los problemas. Aquí soy tú amigo y no tú jefe.

En ese momento Kara lo abrazó enterrando su cara en el pecho de James, rompiendo a llorar. James le acarició la espalda hasta que se empezó a calmar. Se quedaron unos momentos callados, sin hacer nada, hasta que de pronto los labios de James y Kara se encontraron. Kara, tras despegar sus labios de James, se retiró algo asombrada.

-Lo siento Kara, no tendría que haberlo hecho, lo siento.- James hizo una demán de coger su chaqueta, pero Kara le frenó.

-James, no pasa nada. Sé que lo que tuvimos fue algo especial y esos meses fueron maravillosos, pero yo he pasado página.- Dijo Kara sujetándole la mano. -Seguimos comiendo, ¡tengo hambre!- Dijo riéndose.

En las horas siguientes, James y Kara estuvieron comiendo y hablando tranquilamente. Hablaron sobre el trabajo, el cambio que hicieron los dos, indagaron un poco más en el pasado de ambos. Kara, como buena periodista que es, descubrió que Jame se estaba viendo con otra chica que había conocido no hace mucho. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era media noche y habían acabado con toda la comida y una botella de vino. Jame se fue, pues tenía que descansar algo porque mañana tenía reunión. Kara le despidió en la puerta, recogió las cosas y se fue directa a la ducha. El agua caliente hizo que se quedara aún más relajada y, tras ponerse su pijama, se metió en la cama pero no durmió más de 3 horas.

A la mañana siguiente, Snapper puso un montón de papeles en el escritorio de Kara. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, terminó todo el papeleo y, como ya no tenía nada que hacer, decidió ir a ver a Lena.

Llevaba casi 2 semanas sin saber nada de ella. Bueno, se supone, porque la veía a lo lejos cuando se hacía pasar por Supergirl. Pero, Alex la llamó desde DEO por una emergencia. Al llegar a DEO, la pusieron al día. Al parecer llevaban semanas expiando a un alienígena aparentemente inofensivo, pero se unió a un grupo anti-héroes donde ideaban formas de matar a Supergirl, Superman, Guardián, etc.

-¿Y qué queréis que haga? ¿Me presento allí como si nada? Os recuerdo que pueden poseer kriptonita (la kriptinita es un compuesto radiactivo formado por la fusión de algunos minerales presentes en el núcleo de Krypton, y la única arma que puede dañar a Supergirl y Superman)

-Sí, lo sabemos, por ello Winn tiene un remedio para que o no te afecte o te afecte a menos frecuencia.- Dijo Alex enseñándole el como un disco, parecido a la esfera de un reloj.

-Como funcione tan bien como la última vez...- Dijo Kara recordando lo horrible que fue. Cogió el artefacto y lo puso en la costura donde se unía la capa con la camiseta y lo activó.

Supergirl fue volando al lugar de encuentro, donde estarían Alex con algunos soldados de DEO. Una vez recordado el plan, Supergirl empezó a acercarse al local donde estaba el grupo anti-héroes. Lo que no sabían es que el local tenía cámaras y, cuando los alienígenas vieron en las pantallas a Supergirl, salieron corriendo para pelear con ella.

-¡Oh Supergirl, no debiste venir aquí!- Dijo una chica transformándose en un marciano blanco.

Supergirl se preparó para el ataque pero de pronto notó un escalofrío y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desplomó en el suelo. Escuchaba los pasos del marciano blanco metiéndose en el local y la voz de su hermana Alex que, poco a poco, iba bajando el volumen hasta que no escuchó nada.

Alex llevó a Supergirl corriendo a DEO donde ella misma la trató. Le pusieron electrodos, una vía con suero, lámparas de luz solar... Todo lo necesario para mantenerla viva.

-¿Qué ha pasado Alex?- Dijo J'onn J'onzz ayudándola.

-No lo sabemos bien, pero creemos que le dispararon un dardo. No lo hemos podido conseguir porque ya no estaba. O desaparece con el contacto como los de la última vez o...- Alex se sentó bruscamente en la silla que había allí.

-Tranquila, los encontraremos de nuevo. Preocúpate de tú hermana y yo me encargo de lo otro.- J'onn abrazó a Alex y se fue.

Al rato, una voz familiar hizo que Alex se diera la vuelta.

-Alex, ¿qué ha pasado?- Dijo James flojito apareciendo por la puerta de la enfermería.

Alex le explicó todo lo que había pasado. -Ahora está dormida, pero no sé cuando despertará. No es como la otra vez, es un componente distinto.

-Sólo necesita descansar, ya verás como dentro de nada se despierta.- Dijo Jame abrazando a Alex para consolarla. -Ah, por cierto. Lena apareció esta mañana por mi despacho, quería hablar con Kara. Yo me he hecho el tonto, como si no supiera nada. ¿Debo llamarla y decirle que está de viaje o algo?-

-No, dejalo, iré ahora al despacho de Lena. Gracias Jame.- Dijo mientras se iba y veía como Jame cogía la mano de Kara.

Alex miró el alto edificio que tenía delante. Era tan grande que podía ver el cielo y como el sol emitía los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. Subió al último piso, donde preguntó a la secretaria si podía entrar al despacho de Lena. La chica, súper sonriente, le acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Señorita Luthor? Una tal Alex viene a visitarla.- Dijo sin abrir la puerta.

-Deje que pase.- La secretaria abrió la puerta y Alex pasó al despacho. Era muy acogedor, amplio y luminoso. Lena se encontraba en el sofá, justo enfrente de la puerta.

-Hola Alex, ¿a que debo tú visita?-Dijo levantándose y apretándole la mano.

-Pues, James me ha dicho que has preguntado por Kara en CatCo y, bueno...Será mejor que nos sentemos.- Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, cada una en un extremo de este. -Esta mañana, mientras hacía un reportaje, ha tenido un accidente y está inconsciente en la cama, no sabemos todavía cuando despertará.

Lena se llevó las manos a la boca. No se lo podía creer. Aunque le hiciera lo de la entrevista, seguía siendo alguien que apreciaba en cierto modo. -Pero, ¿dónde está?¿en un hospital?.

-Eh, no. Está en casa. Por suerte o desgracia sólo se llevó un golpe en la cabeza. En el hospital no habrían hecho nada, aunque enviarán a una enfermera todos los días y, como yo se algo de medicina, cuando despierte sabremos que hacer.- Dijo intentando calmar a Lena. -Lena, yo... sé lo de la entrevista y entiendo que no quisieras ni hablar ni ver a mi hermana, pero no fue ella. Ella no sería capaz de eso. Ha estado estas últimas semanas intentando hablar contigo, investigando por su cuenta para saber quién hizo eso. No sabía bien si querías saber algo de Kara, pero sentía la necesidad de contártelo.

-Has hecho bien en contármelo Alex, y es cierto que lo de la entrevista me pareció muy extraño, pero lleva su firma y... me resulta muy difícil pero me gustaría verla. Y si necesitas que alguien se quede con ella porque no puedas o algo, cuenta conmigo.- Dijo sonriendo y cogiéndole las manos a Alex.

Alex se asombró al escuchar eso. -Eh, claro, no creo que haya problema. Y, gracias, de verdad.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, hasta que Alex se tuvo que ir por temas de trabajo. Lena se despidió de Alex y, al cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al balcón para admirar la ciudad. Eso siempre la calmaba. Aunque estaba enfadada con Kara, esperaba que se pusiera bien y poder ayudarla. Se quedó un rato pensando "¿cómo no la ayudó?,es imposible que no lo sepa". Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, sacó esos pensamientos y se fue a casa.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Recuerdo

Lena no ha parado de trabajar. Los socios le pedían que viajara a sus empresas pero ella no podía, no quería dejar a Kara sola. Todos los días escribía en una libreta lo que pasaba, para después poder contarle a Kara todo. Hoy tenía algo más de tiempo libre y, mirando algunos libros de su hermano, vio una foto de cuando eran pequeños. En la foto salían sus padres, Lex y, un poco retirada, ella. Su madre nunca la había aceptado, bueno más bien su madrastra.

Cuando tenía 4 años, un señor la llevó a una casa enorme. Decía que era su padre y que le daría una vida mejor. Cuando cruzó la puerta levantó la vista al techo, era tan alto que parecía la entrada a un palacio,con unas escaleras en mitad del recibidor y todas las paredes con ventanas enormes.

-Lilliam, te quiero presentar a Lena, tu nueva hija.- El señor cogió de la mano a Lena y la hizo entrar en una especia de estudio. Dentro estaban la señora llamada Lilliam y un chico jugando al ajedrez.

Lena se acercó a la señora, agarrando con fuerza su conejito de peluche. -Hola, me llamo Lena- Lena podía ver en el rostro de Liliam que no estaba muy contenta y eso la entristeció un poco.

-Hola Lena, me llamo Lex, ¿quieres que te enseñe a jugar al ajedrez?- Dijo el chico señalando el asiento vacío frente a él.

La foto le causaba un poco de angustia pues empezaba a recordar todo lo que le hizo su "madre". Lena se había sacado 2 carreras y había hecho de Luthor Corp algo mejor, mejorando su imagen a L-Corp y mejorando la imagen a sus empresarios, pero nada de eso impresionaba a su madre. Estaba claro quién era el favorito de la familia.

El móvil fue lo que la sacó de esos recuerdos. Era Alex, diciéndole que si podía pasarse hoy a ver a Kara y salir un poco de la rutina. Obviamente ella aceptó, entendía que Alex quería ver a otras personas porque llevaba más de 2 semanas cuidando a Kara y ella quería saber como estaban ambas hermanas.

Como salió con tiempo y pensó en ir a una floristería para comprar un ramito pequeño de rosas, pues sabía que a Kara le encantaban. "Que tópico, regalarle flores a una enferma." pensó antes de chocar con una persona.

-¡Oh, perdona!¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo Lena ayudando a la otra chica a recogerlas cosas del suelo.

-Si si, no tepreocupes... ¿Lena? ¿Lena Luthor? Soy Maggie, la novia de Alex -Dijo dándole la mano.

-Hola, encantada.¿Tú también vas a ver a Kara?

-Sí, y a ver a Alex. No se separa de ella. ¿Vamos?

Ambas prosiguieron el camino. Se conocieron un poco más, Maggie le contó el por qué se hizo policía y Lena la admiró un poco. Era una mujer fuerte y decidida, algo que le encantaba en las personas. Llegaron a la casa de Alex, donde se encontraba Kara. No hizo falta llamar, pues Maggie tenía las llaves.

-¿Cariño?¿Estás en casa? Traigo visita.- Dijo soltando las llaves y la chaqueta en el sofá.

-Hola Maggie, ¿que tal?- Dijo dándole un beso, acto por el cual Lena se puso algo nerviosa y emocionada.- ¡Oh Lena! Me da mucha alegría verte. Pasa pasa, no seas tímida- Le dio un abrazo fuerte y, cogiendo las flores, le dijo -Kara está ahí, en mi cama. Todo está bien, todo normal, pero sigue sin despertarse...

Lena se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar al lado de la cama -Hola Kara, soy Lena.- Y de pronto una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Lena. No soportaba verla así, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Rápidamente Alex y Maggie fueron a consolarla. Poco a poco Lena se fue encontrando mejor, pero no soltaba la mano de Kara.

-Ah, por cierto. El otro día hablé con Jame. Al parecer Snapper cogió la libreta de Kara, le hizo fotos y cambió mi entrevista. Mañana saldrá en la revista todo y "la buena" entrevista.- Dijo Lena sonriendo un poco.

-Me alegro que esté todo solucionado Lena.

Los teléfonos de Maggie y Alex sonaron al mismo tiempo. En pleno centro de National City había un enfrentamiento de alienígenas y las necesitaban.

-No ospreocupéis, me quedo yo con Kara.

-Me sabe mal Lena...- Dijo Alex mirando el móvil.

-Alex, de verdad. Vete, así desconectas un poco.- Le dijo Lena cogiéndole las manos.

-Yo creo que está en buenas manos cariño, anda vamos.- Le dijo Maggie a Alex tirando de ella.

Alex le dio varias instrucciones a Lena, dándole total libertad para que cogiera lo que quisiera para beber, comer, etc.

Cuando se marcharon, Lena fue directa a la cama, sentándose al lado de la rubia. ¿Cómo era posible que, después de 2 semanas o más no se haya despertado? Lena empezó a hablar con Kara.

-Hola Kara, no sé si me puedes oír pero quiero explicarme. No he podido venir antes porque, aparte de mis socios, no me sentía con fuerzas. Lo último que hice es no escucharte, ignorarte cada vez que venías a mi apartamento y, se que lo entendías pero no paro de culparme por eso. No paro de pensar en lo mal que me porté contigo. Lo bueno es que está todo solucionado.-Hizo una breve pausa para recuperar un poco la compostura- Cuando despiertes te tengo que contar un montón de cosas, o incluso puedes leerlas en la libretilla donde las he escrito aunque no se redactar tan bien como tú. Por favor Kara, despierta. Necesito más tardes de helado y noches de comida en L-Corp contigo.

Ya era de noche, cerca de las 11 y estaba tan cansada que decidió irse al otro lado de la cama y tumbarse al lado de Kara, dónde sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida al instante. Entre sueños escuchó unos pasos y una manta que le daba calorcito, pero no llegó a despertarse.

Con los primeros rayos de sol y como si su cabeza fuera un reloj automático, se despertó y vio en la isla de la cocina a la pareja conocida entre los amigos como"Sanvers".

-Buenos días Bella durmiente, no pudiste resistirte ¿eh?.- Dijo Maggie burlándose un poco de ella.

-No me di ni cuenta. Estaba tan cansada y ella trasmitía una paz...- Dijo abrazando a Alex para darle los buenos días- Espero no haber estorbado o algo.- Dijo algo sonrojada.

-Para nada, tu no estorbas Lena. Esta también es tu casa y nosotras somos tus amigas

"Amigas" esa palabra no paraba de aparecer por la mente de Lena. Normalmente no tenía amigas y era un tanto extraño.

-¿Que tal la emergencia?

-No fue mucho, realmente fue más el papeleo y las detenciones- Dijo Maggie sirviéndole el desayuno a Lena.

-¡KARA! -Gritó Alex escupiendo el café y corriendo hacia su hermana.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alex estaba al lado de su hermana, cogiéndole de la mano. Lena, que veía la escena desde la cocina, se había quedado de piedra al ver a Kara.

La rubia se había sentado en la cama, sin saber muy bien donde estaba ni que hacía allí.

-¿Alex? ¿Qué ha pasado? No me acuerdo de nada...- Dijo tocándose la frente.

-Oh Kara...- Dijo bajito Lena, pero aun así la escuchó Maggie.

-Alex, ¿no deberíamos llevarla a que la vea el doctor?- Dijo Maggie guiñándole el ojo, para llevarla a DEO y hacerle un chequeo.

-¡Sí, vamos ahora!- Dijo Alex algo alterada.

-Lena, te diríamos que te vinieras, pero es mejor que primero la vean y luego vea a más gente. Además, la consulta es pequeña y será un poco agobio para ella, y ya está bastante desorientada.- Dijo Maggie, guiándola a la puerta.

A Lena no le hacía mucha gracia dejar a su amiga, pero sabía que Maggie estaba en lo cierto. -Sí, lo entiendo. Por favor, informarme de todo.- Dijo perdiéndose en el pasillo para coger el ascensor.

Alex, desde la cama, asintió a Maggie para darle las gracias. -Kara, ¿que recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Alex, yo...no recuerdo nada... -Kara se empezó a poner algo nerviosa.

-No, Kara, tranquila. -Dijo acariciándola- Te lo cuento todo ¿vale?

Alex empezó a contar lo que pasó hace algo más de 2 semanas, tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada de eso?- Preguntó Maggie

-No, no recuerdo nada. ¿Es normal Alex?

-Bueno, te inyectaron un veneno, asi que puede ser. Preferiría llevarte a DEO y hacerte un chequeo completo.

Acto seguido se dirigieron a DEO. Una vez allí le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas y todo salió perfecto.

-¿Como estas Supergirl? -Dijo J´onn J´onzz, el jefe de DEO, dándole un abrazo a esta.

-Estoy bien, simplemente no recuerdo lo que pasó- Dijo bajándose de la camilla- ¿Los atrapasteis?

-Sí, un par de días después. Fuimos más cuidadosos y gracias a ello conseguimos la cura para ti.

La rubia sonrió, realmente ya se sentía bien. Es más, quería hablar con los detenidos.

-Hombre, si es la princesita rubia, ¿ya te has despertado bella durmiente?- Kara había entrado con el traje de Supergirl para conservar su tapadera. Delante de ella, había una celda totalmente cerrada, con un cristal en vez de barrotes. Dentro había una chica morena, de ojos grandes y atlética tumbada en una camilla dentro de la celda.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- Dijo Kara algo asustada y con interés.

-Desprendes olor a fracasada a kilómetros, no era muy difícil adivinarlo.-Dijo sentándose y mirando a Supergirl- ¿Que desea saber _my lady_?

-¿Sois más? Mis compañeros arrestaron a bastantes, aunque más de la mitad tenían una cápsula de cianuro y no nos dio tiempo a salvarlos. Al resto le arrancaron la muela donde estaba la cápsula, y hablaron bastante con mis compañeros. Que fastidio, ¿no?- Dijo Supergirl riéndose. A la chica que tenía delante también le habían quitado la muela, y menos mal porque tenía pinta de ser la cabecilla del grupo.

-Por desgracia no, no somos más. Pero realmente no deberíais preocuparos por nosotros, sino por quien nos contrató.- Al ver la cara de Supergirl se empezó a reir.- ¿Que no lo sabías? ¿Pensabas que todas las armas las habíamos conseguido nosotros? Oh, cuanta fe tienes en nosotros. Pues no, todas las armas, incluida la que te dejó casi muerta, son de una empresa. Bueno, más bien de una persona. Tenía mucho interés en que te matáramos, en que desaparecieras. Por desgracia no cobraremos el cheque.- Dijo apenada, suspirando fuerte para que se escuchara.

-¿Y se puede saber quién era?

-Umm... Bueno, con esa carita de niña buena no me puedo negar.- La chica se levantó y se acercó más al cristal mientras le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. -El nombre no lo sé, pero nos teníamos que dirigir con las siglas "A.L."

Supergirl se quedó pensando, le hizo un gesto dándole las gracias por la información y se fue. Alex se dirigió a ella bastante contenta, pues es la primera pista que tenían desde que la atraparon.

-Ah, Supergirl, creo que deberías ir a ver a una persona- Estaba claro que Alex se refería a Lena.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kara fue volando hasta L-Corp y se había cambiado.

-Hola, me gustaría saber si puedo ver a Lena- Dijo dirigiéndose a la secretaria de Lena. Era otra distinta a la de la última vez.

-Umm, creo que si, pero sígueme. ¿Su nombre es?- Dijo la secretaria dirigiendo a Kara al despacho de Lena.

-¡Kara!- En ese momento la rubia se giró y vio a Lena a sus espaldas, con la respiración algo agitada y sorprendida. -¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías descansar?- Dijo acercándose a ella.

-No, ya he descansado lo suficiente. Quería ver como estaba y si podíamos hablar mejor. -Lena miró los papeles que tenía en la mano algo pensativa- Pero no tiene que ser ahora, cuando puedas. Además, debería ir a CatCo para ver a James.

-Vale, si quieres luego te mando un mensaje cuando vea un hueco en mi agenda. -Lena le sonrió aliviada, estaba muy contenta de ver por fin a su amiga y poder contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Kara le dio un abrazo y se despidió de ella. -Espero con ansias ese mensaje- Le sonrió y se marchó al ascensor.

Lena, al ver que Kara ya dobló la esquina, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sabía que estaba bien y que tenía una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella. Seguramente Alex y Maggie le contaron que ya estaba todo solucionado, pues sentía que la rubia estaba bien con ella. Le empezó a doler la cabeza e intentó dejar de pensar en eso, tenía ahora una videoconferencia muy importante y tenía que estar al 100%.

Kara fue a CatCo, y se dirigió al despacho de James. Se quedaron un rato hablando en los sillones de su despacho y James la puso al día de los acontecimientos de CatCo. Le había dado un aviso a Snapper por lo que le hizo a Kara y le dio la revista con la entrevista "buena". Pasaron varias horas hablando y, al terminar, Kara se fue a su apartamento, necesitaba una ducha como el comer.

Mientras se secaba el pelo, recibió una llama de Lena

-Hola Kara, ya estoy libre. ¿Dónde quieres que quedemos?

-Si quieres te puedes venir a mi piso y tendremos algo de privacidad. -Kara escuchó a Lena suspirar algo cansada- O donde quieras, te noto algo cansada y no quiero cansarte de más.

-¿Te importaría venir a L-Corp? Creo que es mejor

-Por supuesto, en nada estoy allí.

Cuando colgaron, Kara se terminó de secar el pelo y se vistió a la velocidad del rayo. "Lo que tiene tener súper velocidad" pensó.

Pasados 15 minutos Kara tocó a la puerta del despacho de Lena. -¿Se puede?- Dijo abriendo la puerta con cuidado. Se encontró a Lena un poco recostada en el sofá blanco, con el pelo suelto y los pies descalzos. Esto último era normal, se pasaba el día entero con esos tacones tan altos. Kara nunca comprendería lo de los tacones, pues Lena era bastante alta. Lena dejó los papeles en la mesa y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. -Si estas ocupada o muy cansada me voy, no pasa nada.

-Para nada Kara. -Dijo con una sonrisa enorme al ver a su amiga- Ven, siéntate. -Kara le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado. Los recuerdos de la entrevista le entristecieron un poco y no supo disimularlo mucho. -Oye, ¿que te pasa? -Dijo Lena preocupada.

-Ah, nada. Sólo que, la entrevista...

-Por eso no te preocupes. -Dijo la morena cortándola- Ya está solucionado, y no pasó nada malo. Y por eso quería hablar. -Lena se acercó un poco más a Kara, preocupada y pensando en lo que quería decirle- Sé que no me porté bien, sé que no fui buena amiga en esos días. Realmente sabía que estabas tras mi puerta, sabía que preguntabas por mi y yo me comporté como una imbécil. Alex y Maggie me contaron que estabas investigando quien lo hizo y que querías hablar conmigo para decírmelo, pero yo ni si quiera... -La respiración de Lena se volvió agitada, intentaba recuperar el aliento- De verdad que lo siento mucho Kara. -Esto último puso en tensión a la rubia. Podía notar la voz casi cortada de Lena y sus ojos verdes cristalizándose a punto de llorar.

Kara le cogió suavemente la mandíbula para que sus ojos se encontraran. -Lena, tranquila. Tanto James como Maggie y mi hermana me lo contaron. Y entiendo lo que hiciste, yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú. Y no eres imbécil ni te comportaste como tal. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto para ti. -Kara no se pudo resistir y la abrazó. Ese abrazo pilló de sorpresa a Lena, pero no podía rechazarlo. En ese momento Lena sintió que, de alguna manera, la necesitaba y necesitaba ese abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lena**_

El momento en el que Kara me abrazó no sabía como actuar, pero hice caso a mi instinto y, con mucho cuidado, la abracé por la cintura. No sabía por qué, no podía explicarlo con palabras, pero ese abrazo hizo que me sintiera querida y, sin darme cuenta, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

Cuando empezamos a separarnos, me sequé la lágrima y le sonreí.

-Lena, ¿estás bien? ¿He hecho algo malo?- Dijo preocupada Kara.

-No, tranquila. Me he dejado llevar un poco por mis emociones, pero estoy bien.- Dudo que puedas hacer algo malo o daño a alguien. Con algo de nerviosismo y valor le empecé ha hablar -Ah, Kara, esto... tengo una cosa para ti.

-No tienes que darme nada Lena, no es necesario. -Dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

Me levanté y cogí la libretilla que había encima de mi escritorio. Algo dudosa le puse la libreta en las manos. -No me sentía bien como me porté esos días contigo y cuando cuando lo del accidente entonces -justo en ese momento el corazón me iba a mil, no sabía si podía notarlo ella, así que intenté calmarme- entonces empecé a escribir como un "diario" para que supieras lo que pasó cuando estabas dormida. Escribí tanto lo que hacía yo como lo que pasaba en la ciudad. -Bajé un poco la mirada, avergonzada y tal vez sonrojada- Sé que no soy tan buena escritora como tú, pero bueno, espero que no sea algo cursi ni nada.

Kara no dijo nada, y me iba sintiendo mal porque no sabía si había hecho bien. -Lena, este es el regalo más original que me han dado. Me lo empezaré hoy -Dijo cogiendo la libreta con más fuerza- Y no es nada cursi, con esto demuestras que, aunque pasó lo de la entrevista, aún sigues siendo mi mejor amiga. -Kara solo pudo sonreír. Una sonrisa enorme y llena de dulzura.

Estuvimos hablando. Decía que estando dormida escuchaba voces y notaba sensaciones, pero que no sabía que eran. Eso me hizo dudar.

-El día antes del que tu despertaras, me fui a casa de Alex para ver como estabas. En un momento se tuvieron que ir Maggie y ella, y yo me quedé contigo. -De pronto notaba como me costaba un poco respirar y que mi corazón se aceleraba.- ¿Te suena algo?

Kara se quedó algo pensativa, mirando al infinito. -Te sonará raro, pero recuerdo tu perfume y recuerdo oírte llorar. -En ese momento vi que la rubia se quedó pensando- Solo recuerdo eso.

-¿Notaste mi perfume? Que raro. Y lo de llorar -Cogí un poco más de aire y me dispuse ha hablar pero en ese momento el teléfono de Kara sonó. Tenía que irse por un asunto con Alex- Ah, no pasa nada. Cuando quieras venir a verme solo tienes que llamar a la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, me gustaría quedarme más contigo. Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo. -La vi dirigirse a la puerta, con la libreta en la mano. No la había soltado la libreta desde que se la había dado. Nos dimos un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y, cuando vi que entró en el ascensor, cerré la puerta y suspiré bastante alto.

Me quedé en el despacho ordenando unos papeles de última hora y cuando miré el reloj eran más de las once y media de la noche, así que opté por coger el coche e ir a mi piso y descansar.

Cuando llegué me fui directa a la bañera, necesitaba relajarme y relajar mi cabeza. Una vez dentro empecé a pensar en voz alta.

-Creo que próximamente necesitaré unas vacaciones, los accionistas y empresarios me están matando. -Intenté quitarme esos pensamiento, me se sumergí un segundo en el agua calentita y vacié mi mente.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo estaba tranquila, estaba relajada. Claro está, la espuma y la fragancia de lavanda ayudaba. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero hubo un momento que mi mente me hizo recordar una escena y una persona en concreto. Ese momento fue algo extraño, no sabía por qué mi mente jugaba conmigo pero esa escena hizo que me ruborizara y sintiera un calor extremo. En un segundo me di cuenta que mis manos empezaron a tocar ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y mi mente me iba abandonando dejando las escenas.

 _ **Kara**_

Realmente me fastidió tener que irme así del despacho de Lena, pero James quería verme. Ya, lo sé, a Lena le dije que era Alex, pero era lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Al llegar al rellano un olor a comida que provenía de mi piso me alarmó.

-Pero, ¿quién...?- Abrí la puerta y me encontré a James con mi delantal, sacando algo del horno, que por cierto olía delicioso- ¿James?¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, hola Kara. Pensaba que llegarías más tarde y te quería dar una sorpresa. Pero no me acordaba que volabas- James sabía que yo era Supergirl porque, aparte de que lo salvaba bastantes veces, era amigo de mi primo (Superman). -Siéntate y ahora te sirvo la cena.

-Pero antes una pregunta, ¿cómo has entrado?- Nada más mirar a James lo sube- Alex, la voy a matar.

-En su defensa diré que la convencí con una botella de vino. -Dijo súper sonriente.

Realmente no me importaba que estuviera allí, pero me parecía raro. La última vez que estuvo aquí nos besamos. Obviamente yo le dije que no pasaba nada, pero los recuerdos de esos meses no han dejado de pasar por mi cabeza. Observaba a James desde la pequeña isla de mi cocina, súper concentrado en lo que hacía. Parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete, feliz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me sirvió un plato. Carne asada con patatas y una botella vino. Nos quedamos en la isla de la cocina, uno en frente del otro.

-James, no tenías por qué cocinar.- Dije llevándome un trozo de la deliciosa carne a la boca.

-Sí tenía. La última vez me comporté como un imbécil e hice algo que no debí hacer y te lo quería compensar. -Le sonreí para que entendiera que todo estaba bien.

Seguimos comiendo, claro está yo repetí tanto de vino como de carne, pero para mi sorpresa James había preparado también un postre. Se podría decir que sacó todo su arsenal de cocinero.

-Sé que te gusta el chocolate así que preparé tarta de 3 chocolates. -Cuando James sacó la tarta del frigorífico quise adorarlo y comerme la tarta entera yo sola.

Tengo que decir que James es un buen cocinero y a mi me gusta comer. Realmente haríamos un buen equipo.

James se tuvo que ir un poco antes porque los de redacción lo habían llamado. De todas maneras ya habíamos acabado de comer y estábamos charlando.

Mientras recogía las cosas empecé a escuchar que mi teléfono no para de sonar, así que me detuve y empecé a leer los mensajes.

-Hola, ¿te pillo mal?

-No, sólo estaba recogiendo la cocina. Hemos estado cenando un compañero y yo.- Al ver que tardaba en contestar seguí recogiendo. Me dio tiempo incluso a tumbarme en el sofá hasta que vi el siguiente mensaje.

-Ah, ¿solo es compañero?

-Sí, bueno, es mi ex pero no hay nada entre nosotros. Nos tenemos cariño y nos llevamos muy bien, además de que es mi jefe.

-Umm...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes celos?- Me empecé a poner algo nerviosa, no creo que tuviera celos pero la tardanza del mensaje no me dejó nada tranquila. Empecé a leer la libreta que me dio Lena pero a los 10 minutos recibí una foto. Al ver la foto tuve que dejar la libreta y seguramente estaría roja, tenía un calor interno increíble.

Llevaba hablando con esta persona unos meses y eraincreíble. Me ayudaba, me escuchaba, pero había un fallo, nunca nos hemos visto en persona, siempre por mensajes. En la foto que me había enviado el rostro estaba tapado, pero mis ojos se fueron directos a su cuerpo. Sólo podía pensar: "menos mal que Alex no sabe nada de esto"

-Oye, ¿te has quedado muda?.- Me temblaban las manos y estaba colorada. Respiré profundamente y le contesté.

-No, bueno. Realmente me he quedado un buen rato mirando la foto.- Pasaron los minutos y no me respondía. Miré la hora y ya era muy tarde, así que pensé que se había ido a dormir, y yo hice lo mismo.

Al meterme en la cama, no podía parar de pensar en ese cuerpo tan perfecto e increíble.

-Espero poder dormir...- Dije cerrando los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

**KARA**

Cuando hablé con James me dijo que podía cogerme una semana antes de volver. Y, aunque en un principio lo rechacé, pensé en aceptarlos porque estaba cansada y quería investigar la empresa que me dijo la marciana blanca. También quería leer la libreta que me dio Lena, a lo mejor había algo que me podía ayudar. Busqué entre los periódicos de los días anteriores, por internet... pero todo fue en vano. No encontraba nada y me desesperaba.

De vez en cuando ayudaba a Alex a atrapar algún alien, Maggie venía a visitarme y me contaba cosas del trabajo. Pero al cabo de 2-3 días, todo se volvía algo monótono y me desquiciaba más. Por suerte, mientras preparaba la comida, sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Kara, soy Lena, ¿te pillo ocupada?- Noté que la voz de Lena era un poco distinta, como apunto de llorar.

-No, para nada, ¿necesitas algo?- No quise agobiarla preguntándole mucho.

-Pues, me sabe mal, pero ¿podrías venir a mi despacho?

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. En unos 15 minutos me tienes allí.- Colgué el teléfono y rápidamente comí y me vestí, bendita súper velocidad.

Nada más entrar me encontré a Lena hablando con un hombre con traje, algo inusual pues normalmente no sale de su despacho, así que no sabía si preocuparme.

-Hola Lena- Me acerqué a ella pero algo me decía que no debía hacer nada. Cuando la vi estaba algo tensa, con un poco de nerviosismo y escuchaba que su corazón latía bastante rápido. Opté por sentarme en uno de los sillones de la entrada hasta que terminara con el hombre con traje. Saqué la libreta que ella me dio y seguí leyendo.

-Lo siento mucho Kara, vino de imprevisto y... ¿esa es mi libreta?

Levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos verdes cristalizados -No te preocupes, y sí, es tu libreta. Ya casi estoy terminándola.- Me levanté y, sin darme cuenta, Lena me abrazó. eso se estaba haciendo algo cotidiano y me gustaba.

Nos dirigimos al despacho y, cuando se cerró la puerta, pude notar como los hombros de Lena se relajaban.

-Siento llamarte de esa forma, pero necesitaba hablar- Lena me indicó que me sentara en un lado del sofá blanco. -Sé que en ti puedo confiar y necesito algo de ayuda.

-Por supuesto, y tranquila, hoy no tenía mucho que hacer. Cuéntame todo lo que quieras, que de esta sala no saldrá nada.- Me acerqué un poco para que no tuviera que hablar muy alto y también para agarrarle las manos. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa y pensé que necesitaba algo así.

-Te he llamado porque eres en la única persona que puedo confiar- Respiró profundamente dejando caer los hombros. -Ya sabes que he tenido relaciones y, obviamente, me he enamorado. Pero hay una persona por la cual tengo unos sentimientos que se contradicen entre sí. Y no sé que hacer porque realmente creo que me estoy enamorando de esa persona

-¿Y como es la relación con esa persona?

-Ummm, la verdad es que no pasamos mucho tiempo, por no decir que no nos vemos muy frecuentemente. Pero hubo un día puntual, decisivo, y desde entonces...

Podía notar el nerviosismo de Lena, como se iba poniendo sonrojada y lo difícil que debía ser para ella, una Luthor, confiar en alguien.

-Pues intenta pasar más tiempo con esa persona. Si tienes su número de teléfono mejor, habláis por mensajes o lo que sea. La cuestión es intentar, poco a poco, pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Ya... Es que es complicado, es una persona que no para de viajar y casi nunca está en esta ciudad y cuando está aquí siempre tiene cosas que hacer.

Podía ver como Lena, poco a poco, iba entristeciéndose. Eso me rompía, porque no era capaz de ayudarla. -Tienes que intentarlo, por todos los medios posibles. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, para algo están las amigas, ¿no?- Le dije con una gran sonrisa y acariciándole las manos

Al decir eso, puede ver como en el rostro de Lena se dibujaba una sonrisa y como sus ojos verdes se hacían más potentes.

-Kara, que haría sin ti... Es tan extraño para mi la palabra amiga que ni me lo puedo imaginar.

No pude resistirme y le di un gran abrazo. Sé que lo necesitaba y yo no podía negarme a no dárselo. A lo largo de dos horas estuvimos hablamos de anécdotas de universidad, de juergas, cumpleaños mal organizados... Ambas terminamos agotadas de tanto reír, pero me gustaba ver a Lena feliz. Como ya era algo tarde, cerca de las 8, me despedí de ella y decidí ir a visitar a mi hermana a DEO.

Cuando entro en DEO, los lados se dividen en salas para practicar lucha, las celdas para los alienígenas y vestidores; en la parte de arriba está la sala de conferencias y enfermería, una a cada lado. En frente está una mesa redonda, pero un poco más adentro de la sala, y una pared entera de pantallas (unas 8 ordenadas de dos en dos creando una pantalla enorme) donde se podía ver y controlar el mundo y todo lo que entraba en él. También se rastreaban los aliens y los incidentes a los que yo, Supergirl, podía ir.

Cuando entré, vi en la mesa redonda a Alex y John J'onzz mirando las pantallas muy pensativos.

-¿Hola? ¿Interrumpo?- Dije algo preocupada tocando la espalda de mi hermana.

-¡Oh! Kara, te íbamos a llamar. Tenemos un problema bastante grande. ¿Ves esos puntos rojos de la 4º y 6º pantalla?- En esas pantallas salía National City vía satélite. Había algunos puntos rojos por el centro, por la costa...bastante bien repartidos.

-¿Qué significan? ¿Alienígenas?-Dije riéndome, pero me di cuenta de que mi hermana estaba bastante preocupada y seria. -¿Qué pasa Alex?

-Esos puntos representan trozos de kryptonita, a muy bajo nivel, pero sigue siendo kryptonita- Al decir eso John J'onzz me puse muy nerviosa. Supuestamente no había kryptonita fuera de las instalaciones de DEO, que la tienen custodiada desde que Astra (mi tía) la utilizó para raptarme. Pero si hay más, por mínima que sea, es un peligro para Supergirl. -Note preocupes, encontraremos todos los trozos y descubriremos como ha llegado a la ciudad.- Eso me tranquilizaba, pero muy poco porque significaba que alguien la estaba fabricando.

Algo me hizo ir a las celdas. Había algo que le tenía que preguntar a la marciana blanca. Obviamente, antes de entrar me cambié para que no conociera mi otra identidad.

-Hola princesita rubia, ¿que te trae por estos terrenos? ¿Quieres entrar y tomarte un café conmigo?- Hoy estaba bastante animosa. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas, como cuando meditas.

-Te tengo que hacer una pregunta, es sobre la fabricación y distribución de kryptonita, una piedra verde brillante que se está moviendo por la ciudad.

-No sé nada de eso, y si lo supiera note lo diría- Dijo sonriendo con malicia. -Es broma, pero realmente no sé nada de eso, aunque... puede que cierta empresa me pidiera un componente, pero creo que no tiene nada que ver.

Hasta yo empecé a sospechar de ello. Me despedí de la marciana y decidí ir a casa, necesitaba descansar. Después de una merecida ducha, me preparé una copa de vino y me dispuse a terminar el diario/libreta que me regaló Lena.

" _Viernes 11 de Mayo._

 _No me he acordado de escribir antes Kara, he estado de un lado para otro. He tenido 3 reuniones con grandes inversores, quieren venirse a National City para explotar una de las minas de Lex y, claro está, me tienen que pedir permiso. Menos mal que antes investigué las empresas. Son empresas muy machistas, tienen muy poca plantilla femenina y están siendo investigados por dar armas a niños y una serie de maltratos físicos que mejor no nombrar. Cuando empezamos la entrevista querían engañarme, me veían débil. Cuando han visto que tengo lo que ellos no tienen, han dejado de hacer negocios. Igualmente rechazaría cualquier oferta que me hicieran._

 _Realmente me ha pillado casi todo el día las entrevistas, y todo el papeleo de cuentas, pedidos... Como que se me ha olvidado comer, algo a lo que creo que estoy acostumbrada. Al final me fui a casa, me metí en la bañera y me quité todo el estrés. Creo que mañana iré a verte, tengo el día algo más libre y me gustaría disculparme por todo. Desde que supe que no fue tú culpa, no paro de sentirme culpable, porque eres mi única amiga y te hice daño. Espero poder tarde esto algún día, cuando despiertes y me puedas perdonar._

 _Bueno, buenas noches. Mañana te sigo contando."_

Eso fue lo último que escribió Lena, pues al día siguiente fue cuando vino a casa de Alex y se quedó conmigo. Miré las siguientes páginas blancas pero, en la última, se podía ver un pequeño trozo de una página arrancada donde se podía leer: Supergirl?. Me quedé pensando a que se refería, esa era la letra de Lena así que, ¿por qué estaba eso escrito?

Un mensaje me sacó de ese bucle de ideas y preguntas

-Hola, ¿estás dormida?

-No, estaba leyendo, ¿y tú?

-Pensando en una cosa, ¿te gustaría saber en qué?

-Si puedes decírmelo, por supuesto

-Te quiero invitara mi casa, a cenar, ¿que me dices?

Continuara...

 _Hola pequeños lectores. No he podido actualizar antes porque no he tenido inspiración y con los estudios tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo. Espero poder subir más frecuentemente, espero que no os desesperéis por lo que pueda pasaren el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias!_


	7. Chapter 7

KARA

"Te quiero invitar a mi casa a cenar, ¿que me dices?" No paraba de leer ese mensaje y no sabía que contestar. Conocía a esta persona desde hace unos meses, y después de la última foto pues...

-Oye, ¿sigues ahí?- Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Si, sigo aquí.

-Bueno, ¿que me dices? Suelo cocinar bastante bien.

-Lo veo algo precipitado. ¿Que tal un café y nos conocemos un poco mejor?- Además de que era un sitio neutro.

-Bueno, lo entiendo. Está bien. ¿Mañana por la tarde en el Starbucks?

-Me parece bien. Entonces mañana nos vemos.

Cuando dejé el móvil, me quedé mirando a un punto fijo de la televisión. Voy a conocer a esta persona, en persona. Estaba tan nerviosa que decidí ir a volar cómo supergirl, necesitaba calmarme. No sé el motivo, pero me acerqué a L-Corp y me encontré a Lena en el balcón.

-¿No deberías descansar?- Dije aterrizando suavemente a su lado, pero dejando cierta distancia

-Oh, Supergirl. Sí, debería, pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de irme de viaje.

-¿A donde vas? No es que vaya a seguirte, pero por si ocurre algo...- Vi una sonrisa en la cara de Lena. Normalmente Supergril no suele ser así, pero necesitaba saberlo para poder protegerla.

-Voy a un congreso en Berlín. Es un poco rollo porque las charlas y los temas tampoco es que sean muy entretenidos, además de que veré a gente que me menosprecia.- dijo con total naturalidad. -Y encima doy una de las charlas y puff, odio hablar en público, aunque no lo parezca.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar. Si quieres me lo puedes contar a mi y lo ensayas.- Los ojos de Lena se hicieron más grandes e intensos. Yo le sonreía para afirmar que no me importaba.

-¿De verdad lo dices?- Asentí con la cabeza y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Entró corriendo al despacho y volvió a salir al balcón con los papeles. Yo me senté en una de las sillas que había fuera y ella se sentó en una que había en frente. Esto no era normal, pero era una amiga y necesitaba ayuda.

Lena empezó a decir su discurso y, conforme me lo iba diciendo, iba cambiando algunas cosas. Yo la escuchaba atentamente, realmente me sentía muy orgullosa de tener una amiga tan inteligente y valiente. Cuando lo iba contando, iba enfatizando en conceptos y explicándolos un poco para que se pudieran entender. Al terminar, dejó los papeles en la mesa y me miró algo nerviosa.

-Está muy bien Lena. Además, se ve que disfrutas con el tema, se te da de muerte- Dije sonriendo. Realmente me había hipnotizado un poco con el tema y como lo explicaba con tanta naturalidad era muy ameno y entretenido.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Me pongo algo nerviosa, una no se acostumbra a estas cosas- Me miró algo más calmada -Creo que me salió bien porque estabas aquí, me das suerte.

-¿Yo te doy suerte?- Sorprendida, vi como Lena asentía lentamente- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues, hace unos años, cuando me mudé aquí, tuve un contratiempo. Un hombre me apuntó con un arma y me tapó la boca para no poder gritar. -Cuando Lena dijo eso, me llegaron los recuerdos de esa noche. -Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, viniste tú. Llegaste justo a tiempo. Y creo que nunca llegué a agradecértelo. Desde entonces cambié la política de L-Corp. Puse más seguridad y servicio médico de cualquier tipo a coste de la empresa, pues nadie debe sufrir eso. Lo más importante para mi es que mis empleados estén bien y sepan que están a salvo.

-Lena, eres una mujer muy fuerte. Y no tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso estoy- Dije con una amplia sonrisa. -La charla te saldrá súper bien, además creo que debería irme, tu te tienes que preparar para el viaje y, aunque no lo parezca, yo tengo que dormir.- Dije guiñándole el ojo y levantándome.

-Muchas gracias Supergirl, ahora estoy más tranquila. Espero que no me eches mucho de menos mientras estoy de viaje- Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Como respuesta, le saqué la lengua y empecé a volar hasta mi casa y en nada me fui ala cama a dormir. Esa noche no pude dormir mucho, me era imposible con los nervios.

Me levanté y miré el móvil, mi hermana me había dicho de ir a su casa a desayunar y yo no me pude negar a eso. Le contesté que llegaría en pocos minutos y que compraría pasteles o algo así. Me encantaba pasar por las panaderías, con ese olor tan delicioso a pan recién hecho, el chocolate... Me decidí por unos croissanes pequeños de chocolate y no tardé mucho en ir a la casa de mi hermana. Cuando subí y me paré en la puerta, empecé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños.

-Alex, ¿y si continuamos en la cama?- Claro está esa era la voz de Maggie, y podía escuchar que ambos corazones iban muy rápido, lo que me hizo sonrojarme al intuir lo que estaba o iba a pasar.

-No creo que llegue, te necesito ya- Al escuchar eso maldije mi curiosidad por usar la visión de rayos-x. Lo siguiente que vi fue a las dos, con una camiseta a modo de pijama y la ropa interior, besando por donde podían cada centímetro de la piel. Era una sensación extraña pues quería apartar la vista pero a la vez no. De pronto escuché un grito ahogado que provenía de Alex.

-Por favor, Maggie...- Decía casi sin aliento cuando pude mirar algo mejor. La mano de Maggie estaba rozando la entrepierna de mi hermana. En un segundo la tiró a la cama y, lentamente, Maggie le quitó la ropa interior y, estando de rodillas, se fue acercando a la entrepierna dejando un reguero de besos en las piernas. Lo único que podía escuchar fueron los suspiros de Alex, y su corazón que se iba acelerando.

Ya no podía ver más, era algo íntimo de las dos, así que dejé los croissanes en la puerta y me marché a una cafetería a desayunar pues me estaba muriendo de hambre (y más tras ver esa escena). Al rato suena mi teléfono y para mi sorpresa era Alex

-Buenos días, ¿que tal la mañana?- Dije intentando disimular la risa.

-Kara, dime que no has estado esta mañana en la puerta, por favor- No pude aguantarme y empecé a reírme a carcajadas. -Te voy a matar Kara.

-Tranquilas, que sólo me he quedado unos segundos.- Podía escuchar la voz de Maggie, riéndose también.

-Dios Kara, de verdad, que vergüenza... Venga, te invitamos a cenar, pero esta vez sin sorpresas, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, sobre las 9 voy, así que intentad estar vestidas al menos para esa hora, ¿vale?- No pude parar de reirme.

Nos despedimos y, al colgar el teléfono, no pude para de pensar que en unas 3 horas vería a esa persona. Mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas. A lo mejor tenía el pelo marrón, aunque me gustaría que estuviera tintado. ¿Y sus ojos? A lo mejor claros. Odiaba aquella foto que me mandó donde solo se le veía el cuerpo. Ese cuerpo tan perfecto y bonito, o al menos lo era para mi. No era un cuerpo muy delgado, tenía algo de tripilla, pero eso no era ningún problema. Me quedaba embobada mirando esa foto e intentado ver la cara, cuando de pronto me manda un mensaje.

-Hoy es el día, ¿nerviosa?

-Si, hoy es el día, y si, estoy un poco nerviosa pues no sé si sabré reconocerte

-Cierto, ¿que tal si llevo algo identificativo? Por ejemplo, el primer número de Cat Co donde aparece Supergirl, ¿te parece?

-¿Y por qué ese número en concreto?

-Porque fue la primera noticia que leí de una mujer muy especial.- Claro está se refería a mi. Hacía tanto tiempo que ni me acordaba que yo me di nombre a mi alter ego.

-Está bien, yo llevaré el mismo ejemplar. Nos vemos en unas horas. -Y dejé el móvil en el bolso. Al mirar el reloj, vi que quedaban unas dos horas, así que decidí dar un paseo de camino a casa, para relajarme.

Me decidí por una camisa con estampados de gatitos, unos baqueros negros y las botas, y con el pelo me hice un semirecogido. Respiré profundamente varias veces y salí de casa. Al llegar a la cafetería, me senté cerca de la puerta, para poder ver mejor. Todavía quedaban 7 minutos, así que me pedí un café y me senté a esperar. Menos mal que a mi no me afecta ni la cafeína ni el alcohol, sino yo creo que explotaría entre los nervios y el café.

No recuerdo las veces que miré el reloj en el móvil ni del número de personas que entraron y salieron, pero cuando miré el reloj eran cerca de las ocho y media de la tarde, y llamé a mi hermana para decirle que me encontraba mal y que mejor cenaríamos otro día.

Me volví a casa, bastante mal. Sólo quería tumbarme en el sofá y ver una peli mala, no tenía ánimo de nada. Justo cuando cerré la puerta recibí un mensaje. Realmente dudé si leerlo o no, pero tenía que leerlo.

-Dios, no sabes cuanto lo siento Kara, y lo peor es que no te he podido avisar antes. He tenido un contratiempo y ha venido mi hermano de visita, sin avisar y le dije que había quedado pero no le ha importado. De verdad, déjame que te lo compense. Sé que me dijiste que no, pero te voy a mandar la dirección de mi casa y me encantaría que vinieras esta noche. O yo ir a tu casa. También entendería que no quisieras contestarme, me he portado mal contigo. Buenas noches Kara...

Nada más terminar el mensaje una fuerza me hizo correr a la ventana y volar a esa dirección, aunque no estaba lejos de mi casa. Entré en el bloque de pisos y, cuando llegué a la puerta, me sorprendí que esta se abriera. Delante mía había un chico de piel morena, ojos claros y bastante fuerte.

-¿Eres Kara?- Asentí lentamente -Está ahí dentro, esperándote, pasa.- Dijo con una sonrisa maravillosa.

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

LENA

Tras ver a Supergirl, me serví una copa de vino y me senté en las sillas del balcón. Estaba bastante nerviosa, no me gustaba alejarme mucho de aquí y menos montarme en avión, pero el saber que ella estará cuidándome en la lejanía me tranquilizaba. Al entrar, cogí mi móvil y le quise mandar un mensaje a Kara pero al ver la hora, preferí ir al piso y terminar de preparar la maleta.

Odiaba tener que esperar en el aeropuerto, pasar por lo detectores... Cuando subí al avión me pasaron a primera clase y unas 8 horas después, en la salida me esperaba un chófer con un cartel donde ponía "Sra. Luthor". Como si no era suficiente estar en primera clase, ahora todos sabían quien era.

-¿Señorita Luthor? Soy Erik, su chófer estos días.- Le saludé cogiéndole de la mano y una pequeña reverencia- La llevaré al hotel y allí la recibirá Gabi, su guía.- Me guió hasta fuera del aeropuerto. Aunque hacía bastante frío no me importaba. Me subí al coche y saqué mis "apuntes" para la charla.

Al llegar, todos me saludaron con una amplia sonrisa y, Gabi, me sorprendió al darme un abrazo.

-Espero que no le haya molestado Sra. Luthor, es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerla en persona. Me he leído todos sus artículos, incluidos los de CatCo; todos sus estudios,... -le puse la mano sobre el hombro para que se calmara y respirará, porque se estaba poniendo hasta roja. Cuando respiró hondo varias veces, le quité la mano y ella me sonrió- Encantada de conocerla Sra. Luthor.

-Puedes llamarme Lena, las formalidades no me gustan mucho. Y encantada de conocerte Gabi, me asombra que siendo tan joven hayas podido leer todo eso de mi- La chica se sonrojó un poco. No llegaría a los 30, de pelo castaño clarito y media melena. Vestía de traje de pantalón y unos tacones, aunque ya de por si se veía que era alta. -¿Me acompañarás también a visitar la cuidad?

-Por supuesto, seré su guía todos los días que estés aquí Lena- Dijo mi nombre algo dudosa y yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

Subí a mi habitación para descansar, porque por la noche era la inauguración. Cogí el móvil y vi un mensaje de voz de Kara _"Hola Lena, me ha dicho Supergirl que te ibas a un congreso. Espero que no sea muy rollo y que desconectes un poco, que no viene mal. Espero que cuando vuelvas podamos vernos, que te tengo que contar cosas. Pásalo bien."_ Escuchar su voz me hizo entrar en un estado de paz que, cuando me tumbé en la cama, me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

Menos mal que puse una alarma para que me diera tiempo a prepararme. Me quedé hasta sorprendida de lo rápida que fui en despertarme, ducharme y cambiarme, y todavía sobraba tiempo. Cuando bajé al hall, me encontré con Gabi, que vestía otro tipo de traje pero esta vez con falda negra. En el coche me estuvo informando de lo que habría hoy y mañana, que realmente no era gran cosa. Hoy eran 5 horas que se dividían en recibimiento, canapés, alguna que otra charlita de bienvenida y la apertura realizada por uno de los más grandes empresarios en el área de la tecnología.

-¿Lena?- Cuando salí de mis pensamientos vi a Gabi avisándome de que habíamos llegado.

Delante mía tenía un edificio enorme, lleno de ventanas. Delante de la puerta había como una alfombra roja y unos guardias que verificaban las invitaciones. Al entrar estaba todo bien iluminado, al fondo un escenario con varios micrófonos y por la sala había mesas pequeñas donde los anfitriones se quedaban charlando mientras pasaban los canapés.

-Damas y caballeros, creo que ya estamos todos. Aunque algunos me conocéis, me presento. Soy Alexander Jr., hijo del gran magnate de Alemania y futuro presidente de la compañía Arkan S.A. Espero que disfruten de estas conferencias, que podamos aprender todos de todos y tengo que mencionar la gran colaboración de las grandes empresarias, puesto que en estos últimos años he podido comprobar que hay mas mujeres a cargo de grandes empresas y no podría estar mas orgulloso de ello.- Al terminar, todos aplaudieron e incluso algunos se giraron a las empresarias y las felicitaron, incluida a mi, una Luthor.

El resto de la noche estuve hablando con algunos de los empresarios, conociendo a algunos nuevos y charlando con viejos conocidos. Gabi no se apartaba de mi lado, estaba atenta a todo lo que decía y de vez en cuando, aunque algo tímida, me preguntaba cosas. Estuvimos hablando y me estuvo diciendo que había estudiado ingeniería tecnológica y que había estado trabajando en Arkan S.A por unos meses. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya habían pasado las 5 horas y ya se había realizado la apertura. Volvimos al hotel y me despedí de Gabi, que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Los 3 siguientes días no fueron muy distintos. Nos íbamos temprano, desayunábamos en una cafetería que había al lado y escuchábamos casi 6 horas de charla, claro está con sus descansos. El último día de las conferencias era para mi el más interesante. La última charla era del empresario Alexander Jr., y el tema era relacionado con las nuevas tecnologías y como pueden ayudar a las empresas y eficiencia de los trabajadores. Aunque parezca algo sin importancia, es algo que ninguna de las empresarias y empresarios que estaban allí tenían en cuenta.

-...y bueno, tengo que decir que aquí se encuentra una empresaria ejemplar. Obtuvo una empresa en ruinas, ya que su apellido se manchó- en ese momento abrí los ojos bastante, se estaba refiriendo a mi y a mi familia -una mujer muy fuerte, que ha sabido salir de los contratiempos. En su empresa hay un gran programa de protección a los empleados y empleadas que, si soy sincero, lo envidio y la envidio a ella. Quiero darle un gran aplauso y mi sincera enhorabuena a Lena Luthor.- Todos empezaron a mirarme y aplaudirme, incluida Gabi. Yo, muerta de vergüenza, di las gracias a todos.

Cuando nos íbamos a subir en el coche, alguien me llamó por detrás.

-Sra. Luthor, espero que no le haya molestado que la nombrara en mi discurso- Delante mía estaba Alexander Jr. Era alto, de ojos azules y pelo castaño, y he de reconocer que la fragancia me nublaba la mente.

-Ah, no, no se preocupe- Me cogió la mano para darle un beso y me sorprendí.

-Puede llamarme Alex. ¿Se quedará muchos días más? No me importaría enseñarle nuestras instalaciones.

-Si, un par de días más así que miraré en la agenda y si encuentro un hueco se lo haré saber...Alex...- Acto seguido me volvió a dar un beso en el dorso de la mano y se marchó. Había algo en ese chico que, sin darme cuenta, me volvía loca. ¿Su perfume? ¿Sus gestos? No lo sé.

Al llegar al hotel Gabi me dio una carpeta con apuntes que había hecho ella durante las conferencias. Quería que los tuviera de recuerdo y para no olvidar el viaje. Realmente era una chica súper aplicada y entregada. Cuando me tumbé en la cama, empecé a leer los apuntes de Gabi, que eran realmente buenos. Me acerqué a la habitación de Gabi, tampoco era muy tarde.

-¿Gabi? Soy Lena, ¿puedo pasar?- Se abrió la puerta y vi a Gabi con un moño y en pijama. -Oh, lo siento, ya si eso hablamos mañana, no es importante.- Me dispuse a irme a mi habitación, pero Gabi me cogió del brazo y me llevó dentro de su habitación.

-No se preocupe, no estaba ni dormida ni nada, estaba leyendo.- Me invitó a pasar a su habitación, que era igual de grande que la mía, pero los muebles estaban cambiados de orden. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y me indicó que podía sentarme a su lado. -¿Ocurre algo? ¿No están bien los apuntes?

-Los apuntes son magníficos, pero tengo duda aquí...- Estuvimos varias horas hablando de los apuntes, de información que nosotras sabíamos y curiosidades. Al ver la hora, más de las 2 de la mañana, le dí las buenas noches y me fui a dormir.

Como ya se habían terminado las conferencias, el resto de días lo dediqué ha hacer un poco de turismo. Gaby me enseñó el puente de Brandeburgo, la catedral, el Muro, etc. y me iba explicando curiosidades y anécdotas. Empezamos a tener más confianza y me explicó que era hija única y que sus padres vivían en Francia, había adquirido el C1 en cuatro idiomas diferentes (francés, inglés, español e italiano) y que prefería quedarse aquí, en esta ciudad. Hubo algo que me sorprendió, cuando le pregunté si tenía pareja. Ella se ponía algo nerviosa y decidí no volver a preguntar, pero me preocupé poniéndome en lo peor.

Ya el último día fue más de relax. Compré varias cosillas para Alex, Maggie y Kara, y estuve mirando por un buen rato una muñeca de Supergirl con la bandera Alemana y me debatía si regalárselo o no...

-¿Es que te gusta Supergirl?- Gabi me pegó un susto que casi se me cae la muñeca -Es muy bonita. Hace poco estuvo aquí, en Berlín, para ayudar a atrapar a unos alienígenas- Podía ver que Gaby le tenía cierto cariño a Supergirl, pues tenía otro aspecto cuando lo dijo.

-¿A ti te gusta?- Le dije inocentemente. Ella levantó la cara, algo sorprendida

-Bueno, me gusta lo que hace. Salva al mundo y no le tiene miedo a nada. No le afectan las balas y puede volar. Normal que las niñas pequeñas quieran ser como ella, a mi me encantaría ser como ella o alguien parecido y poder hablar con ella...- De pronto vi como Gabi se sonrojó un poco y pude comprender el por qué se ponía algo nerviosa cuando le preguntaba por si tenía pareja.

-Pues, ¿sabes que vive en National City no?- Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. -Si quieres le puedes comprar algo y se lo puedo dar de tu parte, de vez en cuando hablamos y dudo que pueda rechazar un regalo y menos viniendo de alguien como tú- Le dije sonriendo y acariciando su brazo, realmente me produjo mucha ternura verla así. Aunque se lo estuvo pensando, al final compró la muñeca para Supergirl. Podía ver su sonrisa y lo feliz que estaba nada más pensar que se lo daría a ella.

Estuvimos cenando y volvimos al hotel un poco tarde, pero no me importaba. Gabi me acompañó hasta mi puerta para despedirme.

-Entonces, ¿ya no la veo mañana?- Pude ver su cara de tristeza, casi a punto de llorar. Yo le sonreí, abrí la puerta y la invité a entrar. -Pero, es tú habitación Lena.

-¿Y? Anda, entra. Vamos a hablar un poco más, ¿no?- Le rodeé el cuello dándole un abrazo para que entrara. -Además, creo que todavía queda una botella de vino.- Dije riéndome. Saqué la botella y un par de copas, y nos sentamos en la mesa, una al lado de la otra. Estuvimos riéndonos de los modelitos que llevaban algunos en las conferencias, contando chistes, imitando voces... Hasta que me di cuenta de que el espacio que nos separaba antes se había acortado considerablemente.

Básicamente podía escuchar la respiración de Gaby y seguramente ella la mía. Mi primer impulso fue acercarme un poco más y apoyé mi mano sobre su pierna acariciandola un poco. No sé si sería el vino o yo pero no podía evitarlo, al igual que no pude evitar ponerle la mano en el cuello y notar como ambas nos acercábamos hasta fundirnos en un beso. Ambas seguíamos esos besos junto con caricias por todo el cuerpo. Nos levantamos sin parar de mirarnos y, entendiéndonos a la perfección, nos fuimos directas a la cama, yo quedándome sentada en el borde de la cama y ella de pie delante mía. A partir de ahí todo fue un juego muy adictivo. Primero le quité la camisa a Gaby y me quedé admirando su cuerpo. Tan perfecto, tan suave. La cogí de la cintura y empecé a besar toda su piel, admirando como respiraba tan fuerte. Sin dejar de besar su vientre, empecé a quitarle el sujetador y tirándolo al suelo. Me levanté, la tumbé en la cama y, poniéndome encima de ella, empecé a subir desde el vientre a sus labios, pasando por sus pechos donde, al sentir mis labios, suspiraba y me detuve bastante tiempo ahí, disfrutando. Me senté encima de ella para quitarme la camiseta y admiraba a la chica que tenía ahí. Tan preciosa. Fui bajando lentamente mientras no paraba de besar su vientre y caderas. Ella me ayudó para quitarle los pantalones y se acomodó un poco más. Era increíble, su piel era tan suave y tan irresistible. Empecé a dar besos y pequeños mordisco por el interior de sus muslos haciendo un camino hasta el centro, donde me detuve.

-L-Lena, por favor, sigue...- Estaba jadeando y me miraba ansiosa.

Con cuidado empecé a rozar su centro con la yema de mis dedos, lo que hacía que Gaby suspirara aun más fuerte. Al segundo empecé a lamer su centro y ella empezó a arquear la espalda cada vez que pasaba la lengua. No podía evitar sonreír y le introducí un dedo y sus gemidos fueron algo más fuertes. Me tomé la libertad de introducir un segundo dedo y menos mal que lo hice. Gaby no paraba de mover sus (irresistibles) caderas, mientras yo me divertía saboreandola. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad de los dedos, fui subiendo hasta su cuello, donde le dejaba algún que otro mordisquito.

Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle lo que estaba deseando hacer -Gaby, correté, hazlo.

Coloqué mi frente sobre la suya y, empecé a notar que sus gemidos se iban haciendo más fuertes hasta que, en un último suspiro, dio su gemido más fuerte. Seguí un poco más, ralentizando la velocidad, mientras le daba besos en el cuello y un último beso en los labios. Me retiré un poco y me tumbé a su lado, viendo como su respiración se volvía más normal. Su respiración me relajó tanto que, sin darnos cuenta, ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Kara

 _-¿Eres Kara?- Asentí lentamente -Está ahí dentro, esperándote, pasa.- Dijo con una sonrisa maravillosa._

Me quedé dudosa en la puerta, no sabía si entrar o no. Ya podía descartar al chico de la puerta, aparte de que el cuerpo de la foto era distinto.

-Sé que puede asustar, pero te prometo que no hará nada que tú no quieras. Te tiene como en un especie de pedestal.- Se apartó un poco para que pasara. Todavía dudaba pero era supergirl aunque fuera como Kara, nada malo podía pasar... ¿No?

Cuando pasé al piso miré rápidamente con mi visión de rayos X y pude comprobar que no había armas o cosas parecidas, pero si noté una presencia detrás.

-Por favor Kara, no te asustes. Soy Vic.- Me di la vuelta lentamente y pude ver la silueta de una persona, pero no podía ver ni su rostro porque estaba en la oscuridad. -Me da mucha vergüenza mostrarme ante ti...

Intenté acercarme pero daba un paso para atrás, metiéndose más en la sombra. -No deberías tener vergüenza Vic. Realmente me estaba planteando si venir o no, porque me molestó mucho que me dejaras plantada. Pero algo me decía que tenía que venir y conocerte aún más porque, aunque no lo parezca, me pareces una persona muy interesante. Me siento un poco estúpida decirle todo eso a una sombra.- Observé que todo era normal, no había ningún truco. Solo había dos personas, con los corazones acelerados. Muy acelerados.

-El problema será cuando salga de aquí, porque no voy a parar de avanzar hasta llegar muy cerca de ti... Creo que he hecho mal en hacer que vinieras, si quieres puedes irte y dejar de hablarme, no me resultaría extraño.

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos Vic?- Me senté en el sofá que había cerca de mi. -Me escribiste porque tenías una historia que contar. Esa historia es de como Supergirl te salvó la vida. Me acuerdo cuando me escribiste el correo, cuando estuve hablando contigo para tener más información, porque tu historia era muy bonita. Me contabas que te habías enamorado, "un amor de cafetería" lo llamaste tú. Que te atreviste ha hablar con esa persona y que ambos os sentíais muy bien, muy seguros y felices. No te molestaba que fuera alienígena, pero estaba en una organización de tráfico de seres humanos, para hacer experimentos. Tú fuiste victima, aunque no llegaron a experimentar contigo porque Supergirl llegó a tiempo. Te salvó. Y, gracias a tu historia, Supergirl pudo desmantelar varias organizaciones más.

Podía ver como poco a poco se iba acercando. -Entonces empezamos a hablar, y fuimos cogiendo confianza. Ya nos contábamos nuestro día a día, nos dimos los números de teléfono, y hablar contigo se hacía algo cotidiano y me encantaba hablar contigo.

-A mi también me encanta hablar contigo, pero tengo un problema.- Pude notar que el ambiente se puso algo tenso y que su respiración se aceleraba- y es que tú también me encantas, pero de una forma un poco especial Kara. Realmente estaba muy mal, pero como si fueras un ángel llegaste a mi vida y me ayudaste a pesar de mis malas contestaciones o la tardanza. Pude notar que la confianza que tenía contigo era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que podía imaginar. Ya sabes que ha pasado casi un año, el año mas duro de mi vida. Si me pongo a analizar, me enamoré de una raza alienígena, querían experimentar conmigo, conocí a Supergirl y te conocí. ¿Lo más duro? Saber que tengo ciertos sentimientos por una reportera.- En ese momento me tensé. Aunque me lo podía imaginar, creía que era imaginación mia. -No quiero que te vayas, por favor Kara.

Escuché un suspiro fuerte y la silueta se movió, y pude verla, pude al fin ver la cara de Victoria. Su pelo era pelirrojo, bastante largo y rizado, ojos oscuros y algunas pecas. Se acercó al sofá para sentarse a mi lado, pero guardando cierta distancia. Podía observar que respiraba bastante rápido, con cierto nerviosismo.

-Hola Kara...- Yo solo me limitaba a sonreír, no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba. -¿Cómo has podido venir? Después de dejarte plantada y...mandarte esa foto... Dios, fui tan tan tonta al hacer eso, no sé como puedes mirarme...

-Vic, respira profundamente.- Tuve el impulso de acercarme un poco más y cogerle las manos, cosa que hice. -Estoy aquí ¿no? Además, tú eres más que esa foto. Que es verdad que me sorprendió, pero... bueno, lo hiciste, y después quería conocerte. Y quiero seguir conociéndote.

Pude ver alivio en su cara, como relajaba un poco más la respiración. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, yo cogiéndole de las manos, relajándonos y mirándonos. Me empecé a dar cuenta que Vic se iba acercando poco a poco más a mi, pero no me molestaba. Le extendí los brazos y, sin pensarlo, la abracé. Podía notar que lo necesitaba, había mucha carga emocional y nada como un abrazo para calmarla. Nos separamos y, sin previo aviso, junto sus labios con los míos sosteniéndome suavemente la cara. El beso se hizo algo más intenso, y Vic bajó una de sus manos a mi cuello y la otra a mi cintura. Yo no podía hacer nada, no podía pensar, ni actuar. Separamos nuestros labios y pude notar como Vic iba dejando caer lentamente su cabeza sobre mi hombro y sin parar de decir "Lo siento". Después de un rato largo, Vic quitó la cabeza de mi hombro pero no se atrevía a mirarme.

-Vic, yo...

-Tranquila Kara, me he equivocado pero... pero necesitaba hacerlo. Si quieres irte, puedes, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Sin decir nada, antes de levantarme e irme, y no sé por qué, le di un suave beso en los labios y me acerqué a su oído -Espero que hablemos pronto, como antes.

Al salir del bloque de pisos, llamé a Alex, necesitaba ir a su piso y contárselo. No tardé mucho en llegar y encontrarme a Maggie y Alex sentadas, algo preocupadas.

-... y no sé por qué pero la besé- Dije con bastante vergüenza.

Alex y Maggie habían escuchado toda la historia sin interrumpirme. Al terminar pude ver reacciones muy diferentes. Maggie estaba sonriendo y asombrada, Alex parecía que internamente estaba regañándome.

-Kara, corriste un riesgo innecesario. ¿Sabes lo que podría haberte pasado? No entiendo como puedes seguir siendo tan ingenua. Vale que seas Supergirl, pero tienes que tener más cuidado, aunque conozcas a esa chavala de hace mucho. No sabes si ha podido investigar sobre ti, si te ha seguido.

-Ya lo sé Alex, corrí mucho riesgo pero yo sabía que no iba a pasar nada. Miré bien, escuché bien. Pero lo que no sabía que iba a pasar algo asi...

-¿Pero como que no? Si te envió una foto "especial". Esa chica tiene que estar muy enamorada de ti Kara- Maggie se acercó un poco a mi. -Pero te tengo que hacer una pregunta. ¿Te gustó el beso?

-Pues... no lo sé...- Estuve unos momentos pensando, mirando al techo. -Tengo un cacao en la cabeza... A mi siempre me han gustado los hombres, pero es verdad que cuando vi su foto...- Me apoyé en la encimera de la cocina, tapándome la cara por vergüenza y por desesperación.

-Es normal Kara, a tu hermana también le pasó. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y ya mañana verás las cosas con más tranquilidad.- Le sonreí a ambas y empecé a recoger mis cosas.

Lo que decía Maggie era verdad, necesitaba descansar. Me despedí de ellas y me fui directa a casa. Me di una ducha bien fría, comí algo y, estando en la cama, le mandé un mensaje a Lena. Ella es mi amiga y creo que se merece saberlo. _"Hola Lena, espero que te lo estés pasando bien en el viaje. Era para que me hicieras un hueco en tu agenda para comer juntas o si te viene mejor alguna tarde noche también. Te tengo que contar alguna que otra cosa que me ha pasado. Pero no es grave, tranquila. Que disfrutes y buen viaje de vuelta. Kara."_

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

LENA

Cuando me desperté, Gaby seguía a mi lado y no podía parar de mirarla. Mirar ese cuerpo tan perfecto, su silueta y esos labios tan dulces, y pensar que hacía escasas horas la había saboreado entera. Me levanté con cuidado para no despertarla y, cuando fui a coger la maleta, encima de esta estaba la muñeca de supergirl que había comprado Gaby y una notita. La guardé con cuidado y me bajé para pedir un taxi. En el viaje de vuelta pude pensar mucho. No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que pasó con Gaby, pero eso no era lo peor. Me sentía mal porque, mientras pasaba todo eso con Gaby, en mi mente apareció otra persona.

Tardé dos días en ponerme al día con la empresa, menos mal que mis empleados son eficientes.

-...Claro, no hay problema. En cuanto esté el presupuesto me pondré en contacto con usted. Hasta entonces.- Caí rendida en la silla de mi escritorio. No recordaba lo cansado que era negociar y más con gente tan testaruda.

-Veo que has vuelto, Lena.- Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Supergirl en mi balcón. -¿Cómo puedes estar cansada después de hacer tal viaje? Que lo esté yo tiene un pase, porque tengo que concentrarme en volar y tal. Pero tu estás sentada en un avión.- Dijo con un tono de burla. Le hice un gesto para que pasara y se detuvo a mi lado.

-No estoy cansada del viaje, sino de las personas. Hay gente que es tan cabezona que.. ugh. Pero bueno, como veo de que pie cojean, más o menos puedo controlarlos. Y he estado hablando con uno de mis inversores durante 2 horas para cerrar el trato con lo que habíamos dicho desde un principio. Y el viaje ha estado...entretenido.- Dije sonrojándome un poco al recordar a Gaby. -Ah, por cierto, tengo una cosa para ti, de una admiradora tuya. Para enseñarme la ciudad, me asignaron una guía bastante maja y me pidió que te diera esto de su parte.- Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y cogí la muñequita y la nota, y se lo entregué.

-Oh, gracias. Que bonita es.- Miraba a Supergirl que estaba algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa enorme, mirando la muñeca de ella misma. Cuando apartó la vista hacia mi, no pude no ponerme algo nerviosa. -Gracias por dármelo Lena, y si puedes hablar con la chica dale las gracias de mi parte. Por cierto, no te pusiste nada nerviosa cuando diste la charla, ¿eh? Tengo que decir que el vestido no me gustó mucho, pero eras la mejor que había allí, sin duda alguna.- Al escuchar eso abrí mucho los ojos y seguramente me sonrojara bastante. -Ya te dije que estaría cerca, en este caso estaba en el tejado, escuchándote.- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo. -También tengo que decir, y es mi opinión, que el chaval no me da muy buena espina. Pero que si te gusta o algo lo comprendo.

-¿Chaval? ¿Alexander Jr.? Es muy bueno. Elogió mi trabajo en la empresa, porque la conoce. La pena fue que al final no vi sus instalaciones ni a él, pero es otro pretexto para ir de nuevo. Y, bueno, no me gusta ni nada.. quiero decir, es un hombre muy atractivo, caballeroso, etc. pero prefiero tenerlo de amigo. Es uno de los más grandes empresarios y quiero conseguir que, en un futuro, trabajemos juntos.- Vi que el reloj de Supergirl estaba parpadeando, y supuse que era una especie de busca.- Creo que te tienes que ir.

-Uf, que ganas. Ya me seguirás contando, me da mucha cosa irme así pero... Nos vemos pronto.

Salió corriendo y, en un leve impulso, ya estaba volando. Yo me quedé mirando el recorrido que hacía hasta que mi vista la perdió. Me quedé un rato admirando National City de día. Mirando a la gente, rascacielos, la torre de CatCo... Recordé que Kara quería hablar conmigo, así que le puse un mensaje diciéndole que podía venir a última hora de la tarde.

Desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta casi las nueve de la noche estuve pegada al teléfono con los accionistas, empresarios y proveedores. Pero la última llamada fue la que más me desconcertó e incluso me puso nerviosa. Me estaba llamando Gaby.

-Hola Lena, solo quería saber como estabas.- Podía notar el nerviosismo de esta desde la silla de mi despacho.

-Hola Gaby, realmente me sorprende tu llamada. Estoy bien, ya más tranquila con el papeleo y eso.- Respiré profundamente, me costaba saber el por qué yo también estaba nerviosa.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. Bueno, realmente estoy un poco triste, porque no pude despedirme de ti por la mañana. Pero he de reconocer que nuestra despedida fue deliciosa.- Al escuchar eso me estremecí, no paraban de pasar por mi cabeza escenas de aquella noche. -Aunque yo me quedé con las ganas de verte en todo tu esplendor.- Pude notar que Gaby estaba sonriendo y eso me puso aún más nerviosa.

-Esto... Gaby. Es verdad que nos lo pasamos muy bien, y creo que era algo que ambas necesitábamos, pero tienes que comprender que puede que no vuelva a suceder. No estoy diciendo para nada que fuera un error, te puedo asegurar que fue todo un placer y una delicia, pero...

-Hay otra persona, ¿no?- Dijo antes de que pudiera seguir.

-No la hay Gaby, no hay otra persona.- Respiré profundamente. -Gaby, yo no soy una persona para mantener nada, ni relaciones ni nada. Sinceramente, creo que nunca podré. No quiero hacerte daño, pero dudo que se repita una situación similar.

-Entonces, ¿una noche y ya? Encima te marchas sin decirme nada. Dejándome en la cama, sola. Yo quiero verte más veces Lena, quiero verte de todas las formas posibles.- Gaby empezó a subir la voz, y tenía sus motivos.- Me has utilizado, ¡¿para qué?! ¡¿Para sentirte con más poder?! ¡No tienes ningún poder Lena Luthor, tu apellido de persigue! !Eres una mala persona y una zorra¡ !Normal que nadie te quiera¡ !Te quedarás sola de por vida¡

-!Para¡- No me había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie, con un puño en la mesa y que le había gritado. Respiré profundamente para poder bajar el tono de voz- Gaby, si tanto me admiras, y tanto me quieres, para. No eres quién para decirme todo lo que me has dicho. Entiendo que estés cabreada, pero en ningún momento te he utilizado, todo lo que hicimos esa noche pasó de verdad. Lo siento mucho Gaby, pero así son las cosas.- Escuché un pequeño suspiro y Gaby me colgó.

Tiré el teléfono a la mesa y me dejé caer en la silla. No quería hacer eso, y menos a ella, pero no me había dejado otra opción. Me levanté y me acerqué al armarito de mi izquierda para servirme una copa de vino. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me volví para ver quién era.

-¿Lena?- Me encontré a Kara, algo nerviosa. Le hice un gesto para que pasara mientras yo terminaba de servirme el vino. -¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos quedar otro día...

-No, no te preocupes. Era una tonta discusión.- Intenté suavizar el ambiente. Ambas nos sentamos en el sofá, una en frente de la otra. -Bueno, ¿y que tal tu semana?

-Pues, un poco movidita. Resulta que conocí a una persona...- Mientras Kara me contaba la historia, no podía parar de admirarla. Había algo que me llenaba de paz. Iba con una camisa y una falda, parecía que venía de CatCo porque llevaba un montón de papeleo. Realmente le quedaba muy bien el pelo recogido, pero para mi estaba mejor con el pelo suelto. -...y bueno, me besó.- Eso último hizo que me sorprendiera. -Y ahora, pues le estoy dando vueltas a la cabeza porque... no lo sé. He hablado con mi hermana y Maggie, pero noto que mi cerebro se quema. Nunca había besado a una chica...

-Pero...- Me acerqué un poco más a ella -¿Te gustó? Es decir, ¿sentiste algo?

-Es que... Tenía nervios, claro está. Pero no lo sé. Si es cierto que no paro de pensar en eso, en la sensación de sus labios.- Vi que Kara se llevaba los dedos a los labios, y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. -Pero es que nunca me había pasado. Obviamente me lo podría imaginar por la foto que me mandó, pero nunca me imaginé algo así.

-Kara, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?- Vi que ella asentía y relajaba un poco los hombros. -Estando en la conferencia, pues estuve con una persona la última noche. -Vi que Kara tenía intención de hablar, pero le corté. -Esa persona era con la que estaba discutiendo. Estuvimos juntos la última noche y, como me desperté pronto para coger el avión, no me despedí. Y, me lo pasé bien, claro está, pero... Hubo un momento en el que pensé en otra persona, y me siento realmente mal...- De repente Kara me estaba abrazando

-Lena, gracias por contarme eso.- Se separó dejando la mano en mi brazo -Sabes que siempre me puedes contar lo que quieras, para eso están las amigas. Y por lo que veo, ambas somos un poco negadas en estos temas. A saber quién era la otra persona que tenías en la cabeza- Dijo guiñándome el ojo

Simplemente le sonreí, no podía estar más agradecida de tenerla a mi lado. Hablamos un ratito más y nos fuimos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes que estaban afiliados a mi empresa. Estuvimos un buen rato en el restaurante sobre lo que pensábamos de nuestras situaciones, cenando bien y bebiendo vino. Ya estábamos al final de la cena, cogiendo nuestros abrigos.

-Por cierto Lena, a lo mejor tú lo sabes... Estoy investigando unas siglas que corresponden a un empresario. No sé cuanto llevará aquí o al menos haciendo negocios aquí. Las siglas son "A.L"

Estuve pensando un buen rato. -No me suena, pero si me entero de algo te lo diré.- Estábamos saliendo ya del restaurante. -Le diré a mi chófer que te lleve a casa y no acepto un no por respuesta.- Le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Me despedí de Kara con un gran abrazo, me había gustado mucho tener esas horas con ella. Me daba tranquilidad, confianza... Era increíble. Pero también me daba miedo, porque cada vez que estaba con ella mis sentimientos se revolucionaban por una extraña razón. Eso me pasaba con una persona, y no era Kara.

Cuando llegué a casa y me tumbé en la cama, no podía parar de pensar. Pensar en el daño que le hice a Gaby, en lo que me había dicho Kara... Si Kara supiera la verdad. Ella es mi amiga y en algún momento se lo diré, pero no sé como reaccionaría.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

KARA

La vuelta a la rutina es horrible. Nada más pisar la empresa tenía en mi mesa una montaña de papeles, y hay que añadir dos reuniones con James y el equipo para organizar la revista. Al final acabé cerca de las 12 de la noche, y cuando quise darme cuenta sólo quedábamos James y yo en CatCo.

Cuando acabé, me di cuenta que a mi derecha había un pequeño paquete de color plateado con un lazo. Cuando lo cogí, debajo había una nota "feliz cumpleaños super-Kara. Att: James" Estaba tan pendiente del papeleo que no me había dado cuenta de que James se había ido. Me fui la última del edificio, eran más de las doce de la noche así que decidí volar hasta mi piso. Al entrar, me encontré con Alex y Maggie en el sofá. Seguramente estarían esperándome para darme una sorpresa. Ambas estaban tumbadas y abrazadas. La escena que tenía delante era muy tierna, estaba muy feliz de que por fin Alex fuera feliz. Las tapé con mucho cuidado, les di a ambas un beso en la frente y me fui a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta para que no les molestara nada. Cuando cerré la puerta me vino a la cabeza Vic, lo mal que me porté con ella pues no hablamos desde que nos vimos y pasó lo del beso. Sentía que debía llamarla y disculparme. Me senté en la cama y abrí el regalo de James, intentando no darle muchas vueltas a las cosas. Al abrir el regalo no pude evitar reirme; era un colgante de plata con el logo de Supergirl y otra nota diciendo: "mañana tienes libre". Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida, para mi desgracia.

Mi sueño fue muy distinto a los que tenía normalmente. Yo estaba en mi piso, tranquila viendo la televisión y alguien conocido abría la puerta, hablábamos mientras se acercaba al sofá, pero no sé que decíamos. Yo solo veía una sombra, pero me trasmitía paz, y más cuando me abrazó y notaba sus caricias en la espalda. También sentía que el corazón se me aceleraba y que, una vez nos separamos, no pude resistirme buscar sus labios y besarlos. Poco a poco notaba un calor que iba llenando todo mi cuerpo, y se intensificaba con las caricias y besos que me daba la persona en el cuello. Empezamos a desnudarnos y tirarnos en el sofá. Ese deseo, esa falta... una vez que empezamos no podíamos parar. Empecé a tocar todo su cuerpo, tan perfecto a la vista y al tacto que parecía de otro planeta. Poco a poco fui bajando con pequeños mordiscos, sin dejar de escuchar que su respiración estaba acelerada. Cuando bajé lo suficiente sólo escuchaba mi nombre entre suspiros: Kara... Kara...

-¡Kara!- Ese grito me despertó. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi hermana delante mia con mi tarta favorita: de chocolate. -¡Felicidades!- Alex estaba tan feliz como una niña pequeña, y yo no podía evitar sonreír.

Me levanté de la cama y nos fuimos al salón, donde estaba Maggie preparando café. -¡Oh! ¡Felicidades cumpleañera!- Me dio un gran abrazo y señaló el taburete para que me sentara. Encima de la mesa había una caja, con un papel verde fuerte. -Abre el regalito mientras termino de hacer el desayuno- Me dijo Maggie guiñándome el ojo. Dentro de la caja había un par de libretas para entrevistas o anotaciones mias, un estuchito con un bolígrafo y pluma a juego y con mis iniciales, y una carta de mi madre con algo de dinero.

Nos pasamos la mañana entera juntas y cuando se acercaba la hora de comer decidí invitarlas a un restaurante que llevábamos mucho queriendo ir. Nos dimos una pequeña vuelta por el centro para luego ir a las tiendas a comprar ropa.

La comida era deliciosa, pero lo que más me gustó fue el poste: un souffle de frambuesas.

-Ya veo que eres como yo, souffle de frambuesa.- Una voz familiar me hizo darme la vuelta. Era Lena, con un traje gris y camisa blanca. -¿Que hace por aquí la familia Danvers?

-Pues que es el cumple de Kara y quería invitarnos a comer.- Al decir eso Alex, Lena me miró asombrada y me dio un abrazo.

-¿De verdad? Muchas felicidades Kara.- Cuando terminó de darme el abrazo, pude ver algo de tristeza en su rostro.

-Esto... Lena, ¿tienes un rato libre?- Lena me miró algo extrañada, sacó el móvil y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Te quieres venir con nosotras? Vamos a mirar algo de ropa y creo que a las tres nos vendrá bien tú opinión, siempre vistes demasiado bien.- Cuando dije eso, a Lena le cambió completamente la cara. Al verla tan feliz no pude evitar sonreír y, por una extraña razón me puse algo nerviosa. Saliendo del restaurante empezamos a hablar Lena y yo.

-Siento si no te dije que era mi cumpleaños, he estado muy ocupada y realmente casi me olvido hasta yo.- Dije riendo un poco. No quería que hubiera malos rollos entre las dos. Cuando me dispuse a seguir hablando, ella se adelantó.

-No te preocupes Kara. La verdad es que esta tarde te iba a llamar para cenar contigo, para invitarte por tu cumpleaños. Además, tengo un regalito para ti.- Me dijo guñándome el ojo y algo sonrojada. -Eres mi mejor amiga, nunca se me olvidará tu cumpleaños. Tenlo por seguro.- Cuando dijo eso sentí una extraña paz. Me hacía feliz tener como amiga a Lena.

Fuimos a varias tiendas, pero todo lo que me gustaba, cuando me lo probaba, ya no me gustaba. Empecé a desanimarme un poco, incluso estuve a punto de rendirme.

-Kara, pruébate este vestido.- Lena me estaba enseñando un vestido negro, de tirantes un poco anchos, ceñido hasta la cintura y que quedaba por encima de la rodilla. Cuando miré el precio, sobresalía de mi presupuesto. -Kara, hazme caso. Ve al probador y pontelo.- Lena, al ver que no le hacía mucho caso, cogió el vestido y mi mano, y me llevó a los probadores. -Entra y pontelo, o entro contigo, tu misma.- Al escuchar eso, me puse algo roja y rápidamente entré (sola, claro está). Cuando me lo puse y me miré al espejo me quedé sorprendida de lo bien que me quedaba, era una gran pena la verdad. Salí del probador con él puesto, para que me lo viera Lena. Nada más salir pude ver en el rostro de Lena asombro mezclado con otro sentimiento, pero no lograba descifrarlo. -Guau, Kara estás... estás preciosa. Te queda mejor de lo que pensaba, la verdad.

-Eh Kara, ¿que te parece...¡Vaya! Dios Kara, te queda super bien. Que digo super bien, estás increible. Con eso si que vas a ligar.- Alex no paraba de mirarme y me incomodaba un poco.

-Ya... la verdad es que me queda bien- Dije dando una vuelta para ver el vuelo del vestido y mirarme en el espejo del probador. -Pero se pasa de mi presupuesto de este mes, si acaso el mes que viene vengo a por él.- Entré en el probador para cambiarme, aunque me quedé unos minutos mirándome en el espejo.

-Kara, cuando salgas esperame, que te quiero enseñar una cosa.- La voz de Lena salía del probador de al lado, asi que me imaginé que quería opinión o algo. Salí, y al poco rato Lena se dejó ver. -¿Que te parece? Llevo bastante queriendo este vestido, la verdad.

Lena había cogido un vestido bastante pegado rojizo, con un escote en pico, por encima de las rodillas y tirante ancho.

-Te queda increíble Lena.- No podía apartar la vista, el vestido le resaltaba toda su figura. -Yo me lo llevaría siendo tu.

-Mmm... Me has convencido, me lo llevo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor lo uso dentro de poco.- Dijo metiéndose en el probador. Mis sentido se agudizaron y pude escuchar la respiración acelerada de Lena. Salió del probador y la acompañé a pagar. -Por cierto Kara, muchas gracias por este rato. Bueno, y por ayudarme a elegir ropa. Siempre vengo sola y es muy aburrido, espero que podamos repetir porque me lo estoy pasando verdaderamente bien.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se la veía muy feliz, y eso me hacía a mi también feliz.

Cuando terminamos de las compras, nos despedimos de Alex y Maggie, y yo me quedé con Lena. Empezamos a caminar hasta que llegamos L-Corp.

-Ah, Kara. Tengo una cosa para ti.- Lena me dio un sobrecito de color verde claro. Lo abrí y dentro había un papelito donde ponía "Vale por una cena donde quieras con quién quieras". -Cortesía de L-Corp, espero que lo aproveches bien.

-Pero... Lena, no hacía falta.- Me quedé mirando el papel y empecé a sonreír. -Lena, ¿quieres cenar hoy conmigo en Castle?, si puedes claro está.- Le dije dándole el papelito a modo de invitación.

-Pero... ¿Estás segura de que quieres gastarlo ahora?.- Asentí varias veces. -Vaya, bueno, pues está bien. Cenamos esta noche, pero antes quiero enseñarte una cosa de L-Corp.

Seguí a Lena hasta el despacho. Le dijo algo a su secretaria y esta le dio una llave. Entramos al despacho y pude ver que encima del escritorio de cristal había un paquete bastante grande de color negro.

-Aquí tienes tu otro regalo.- Me quedé algo pillada, no podía ser. Justo cuando abrí la boca para hablar, Lena se adelantó. -Sé que me vas a decir que no hacía falta y blablabla, pero necesitaba regalarte esto.- Me acerqué y, cuidadosamente, abrí el paquete. Lo que había dentro me dejó petrificada. Era el vestido negro que me probé, con unos tacones y bolso pequeño a juego.

-Pero... Pero Lena, esto es mucho, no puedo aceptarlo. Además, ¿cómo te ha dado tiempo?.- Vi que Lena empezó a reírse. -Lena, es precioso, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Kara, esta noche vamos a cenar las dos ¿no? Me encantaría que llevaras ese vestido, por favor. Estás preciosa con él, está hecho para ti.- Me dijo Lena cogiéndome de las manos y mirándome un poco cerca. En ese instante sentí como si se parara el tiempo. No podía apartar los ojos de los suyos, su perfume inundaba toda la habitación. Era un perfume fresco y algo dulce. Tuve la sensación de que esta escena me sonaba, me parecía familiar.

-Está bien, pero con una condición. Que tu lleves el vestido que te has comprado hoy.- Lena asintió y no paraba de sonreír. Miré la hora y eran cerca de las 8.

-Si quieres, nos podemos cambiar aquí. Este despacho tiene un pequeño secreto que no sabes.- Se dio la vuelta y, al mover uno de los cuadros, pude ver que había una cerradura. -Aquí hay una pequeña "habitación del pánico". Hay dos cuartos, un baño y un salón-cocina.

Se abrió la puerta y entré después de Lena. Eso de pequeña... Era más grande que mi piso. Lena me indicó donde estaba una de las habitaciones. Cuando cerré la puerta, me quedé mirando a la nada. Iba a cenar con Lena, la cual me había regalado un vestido (bastante caro). Cuando me calmé un poco, llamé a mi hermana para decirle donde estaba y que haría, para que no se asustara. Al rato, salí de la habitación y me fui directa al salón. Cuando llegué al salón, vi a Lena esperándome. Nos montamos en el coche, el cual conducía ella. Llegamos al restaurante y ya tenían nuestra mesa preparada, nunca entenderé como le da tiempo para hacer las cosas.

Estuvimos en una mesa pegada a un ventanal enorme, desde donde se veía toda la ciudad iluminada. Me dejé guiar por Lena con los platos, pues había algunos que no los había probado o escuchado nunca. Pedimos cosas para compartir, porque un plato para una sola era mucho. Y decir eso yo, con lo comilona que soy... Pedimos un entrante ligerito, pero Lena se empeñó en que probara muchos platos asi que, cuando me quise dar cuenta, teníamos como 8 primeros platos sobre la mesa. No sé como acabamos con toda la comida, eso sí, no pudimos comer postre. Nos tomamos unas cuantas copas de vino, cosa que a mi no me afectó pero a Lena si le afectó un poco.

-Kara, creo que ha llegado el momento de contarte una cosa. Eres mi mejor amiga y sé que me guardarás el secreto.- Lena estaba algo perjudicada por el alcohol, aunque se manejaba bastante bien. -Cuando estuve de viaje me acosté con mi guia. Tenías que verla, era preciosa. Pero me sentí mal porque yo estaba pensando en otra persona que me gusta muuuuuuuucho más.- Lena se quedó como algo pensativa, mirando lo poco de vino que le quedaba aún en la copa. -Kara, me gusta mucho Supergirl.- Al escuchar eso, di un respingo y la miraba muy dudosa. Incluso llegué a pensar que se estaba riendo de mi, pero recordé que "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad". -¿Me guardarás el secreto? Si se llega a enterar Supergirl me muriré de la vergüenza...- Asentí algo alucinada.

Viendo la hora y viendo Lena estaba bastante dormida, decidí llevarla a casa pero volando. Total, no se iba a enterar mucho de lo que pasaba. Por suerte, la puerta del balcón estaba un poquito abierta. Llevé a Lena con mucho cuidado a su cuarto y la arropé en la cama. Yo todavía estaba en shock, no me lo podía creer y decidí ir a la Fortaleza de la Soledad a pensar un poco.

Continuará...

Hola lectores. Siento mucho la tardanza pero entre la falta de inspiración, viajes, etc. no he podido escribir mucho. Espero ir tardando bastante menos. Y como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestros mensajes, sois un amor.


	12. Chapter 12

LENA

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la cena con Kara. No habíamos llamado un par de veces, pero no habíamos quedado porque no coincidíamos. Como de costumbre, yo me encontraba en L-Corp a las tantas de la noche terminando el papeleo y la organización de la sexta gala en L-Corp. Esa gala era para recaudar dinero para investigaciones e inventos para erradicar la hambruna y sequía, y llevarlos a cabo en países subdesarrollados.

-Nunca acabas, ¿eh?- Cuando me giré a la ventana vi a Supergirl. -Deberías descansar Lena, no creo que sea bueno para tu salud tantas horas sin dormir.- Me dijo mientras me levantaba para estar más cerca de ella.

-Estoy acostumbrada. Desde pequeña mis padres siempre me cargaban de trabajo, actividades, etc. Y no he perdido la costumbre y no me importa.- Le dije sonriendo. Salí al balcón para tomar el aire y que las dos estuviéramos más cómodas. -¿Y tu? ¿Que haces a estas horas despierta?

-Pues patrullando un poco. Había escuchado un ruido fuerte y he ido para ver si necesitaban mi ayuda. Al final no fue nada, pero ya me he despertado un poco y he decidido visitar a una de mis chicas favoritas.- Dijo riéndose un poco. Ambas nos apoyamos en la barandilla y giré la cara para ver su perfil. Tenía un perfil bastante recto, el pelo siempre lo tenía un poco rizado y esos ojos tan azules que parecía el agua del mar. -Por cierto, hace días que no veo por aquí a Kara ¿estáis bien?

-Ah, si, estamos bien.- Dije algo nerviosa. -Es solo que no hemos coincidido. Ella ha tenido varias entrevistas y yo tengo que organizar lo de la gala.- Eso último lo dije en un suspiro de agotamiento y apoyándome más en la barandilla. -La verdad es que lo de la gala me está cansando mucho, pero es por un bien y siempre funciona bastante bien.

-Es cierto, la gala de L-Corp- La miré bastante extrañada, ¿cómo sabía eso?. -Llevas haciéndola varios años y siempre estoy allí aunque no me veas.- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo. -En una gala tan importante, con gente que mueve tanto dinero, nunca viene mal que esté ahí, ¿no?

-Por-por supuesto que no viene mal, pero no lo sabía. Podrías aparecer como estrella invitada, estaría bien que todos te agradecieran el trabajo tan bueno que haces por ayudarnos a todos.- Supergirl cruzó los brazos pensativa. -Te lo puedes pensar, puedes aparecer cuando quieras. Estás más que invitada.- Supergirl asintió y, justo en ese momento se escuchó un golpe (seguramente de dos coches chocando). -Ve, corre, pero piensatelo.

Como siempre, me quedé mirando como volaba. Desde que le dije a Kara mi mayor secreto, sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Si es cierto que no sabía que hacer, porque lo más seguro es que solo se quedara así, que ella sería siempre mi "amor prohibido", pero también sabía que tarde o temprano el secreto se desvelaría. No quise pensar más en eso, así que decidí descansar en el búnker de mi despacho. Bueno, "descansar". Tuve varias pesadillas por la noche y no descansé mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque estaba algo cansada, tuve que terminar con los preparativos de la gala. Este año iban a asistir más gente, más empresarios y empresarias , y yo quería que todo estuviera más que perfecto.

**Toc, toc -Hola Sr. Luthor- Cuando miré a la puerta pude ver a la agente Sawyer- ¿La interrumpo?

-Oh, hola Maggie. No, para nada. Pasa y toma asiento. Y llamame Lena, no es necesario las formalidades -Aparté los papeles de encima de la mesa.- ¿Y debo esta visita a...?- Le dije entre asustada y extrañada.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de trabajo ni de la policía. Simplemente quería ver como estabas. -Apoyé los codos en la mesa y me llevé las manos debajo de la barbilla. La miré bastante extrañada.- Bueno, vale, no es por eso. A lo mejor suena raro pero, me gustaría conocerte un poco más. Para mis chicas (refiriendose a Alex y Kara) eres muy importante y, bueno, quiero conocerte yo también.

-Oh, eso ya me suena más normal viniendo de una detective como tú. Pues me iba a ir a comer, si quieres me puedes acompañar y hablamos mientras.- Le dije bastante tranquila. Yo sabía que ella seguramente me habría investigado, pero delitos o cosas parecidas no tengo. Lo más "sucio" era mi apellido, todo obra de mi madre y mi hermano.

Nos fuimos a un restaurante no muy lejos de L-Corp, donde se comía bastante bien. La verdad es que, desde un principio, Maggie no me caía muy bien. Me parecía bastante cabezona, egoísta y un poco prepotente; pero después de estar con ella a solas, hablando tranquilamente, todo eso cambió. Se notaba que quiere muchísimo a Alex y Kara, que haría lo que fuera por ellas. Por su lenguaje corporal notaba que estaba un poco a la defensiva, pero no en exceso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Maggie?- Ella me afirmó con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo del café- ¿Cuánto llevas con Alex?

-Umm... Pues si no recuerdo mal casi 1 año. La verdad es que haberla encontrado... no sé que haría ahora sin ella. Me llena un montón, me encuentro mejor que nunca... -Yo no paraba de sonreír. Me parecía súper tierna cómo hablaba de ellas. -Perdona, soy demasiado ñoña cuando hablo de Alex. -Dijo sonrojándose.

-Para nada Maggie, me parece súper bonito cómo hablas de ella. Ojalá alguien hablara tan bien de mi, pero como sabrás mi apellido me persigue. -Maggie se empezó a reír- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Que hay mucha gente que habla muy bien de ti, y no me refiero por tu trabajo. Lena, entre tú y yo, eres demasiado guapa y lo sabes. Usas tus "armas" femeninas para hipnotizar y conseguir lo que quieres, y me parece lo mejor que puedes hacer, pero es que encima eres una de las personas más listas que he encontrado y sabes utilizarlas con cabeza y poderío. -Maggie se acercó un poco más a la mesa- Y entre tú y yo, hay mucha gente que dice que puedo leer la mente y sé de alguien que está perdiendo la cabeza por ti pero no lo sabe. Al igual que sé que tú, Lena Luthor, estás perdiendo la cabeza por alguien. -En ese momento me puse tensa, y aunque no es lo común en mi, seguramente ella se habría dado cuenta.- Lena, no hace falta que nadie me lo diga, sé que a ti te gustan las mujeres y en especial una que es especial. -No sabía donde meterme. No podía apartar la mirada, estaba petrificada.- Pero bueno, es que mi cuñada es bastante especial

-¿Tú cuñada?... ¿Te refieres a Kara? -Me relajé un poco y me empecé a reir- Para nada. Si es verdad que hay alguien, pero ya te digo yo que no es Kara. La quiero mucho y es mi mejor amiga, pero no tengo ese interés con ella. (Aunque admito que es guapa) -Maggie me miró bastante intrigada.- Mmmm.. cuando estuve de viaje tuve una aventurilla, y aunque la persona era bastante preciosa, no es ni parecida a la chica que tengo en mi cabeza. -Cuando me di cuenta, Maggie me estaba mirando con algo de dulzura.- ¿Pasa algo?...

-No, simplemente que estoy conociendo a la verdadera Lena, a la que hay tras esa coraza de poder y fuerza. -Nos quedamos un rato calladas, terminándonos el café- ¿Nos vamos ya? Tendrás que preparar la gala y eso, y yo trabajar aunque no tengo ganas..

Nos levantamos y salimos del restaurante. Andamos unos 5 minutos cuando de pronto escuchamos un golpe muy fuerte. Cuando miramos de donde salía el golpe, pudimos ver un alien asustando y golpeando a la gente.

-¡Lena, vete a L-Corp y que no salga nadie! -Maggie corrió hacia el alien (con su arma claro está) mientras llamaba a las unidades y Alex para que la ayudaran.

Yo corrí hacia L-Corp cuando en un descuido me tropecé y caí al suelo. Por suerte no me hice nada más que un pequeño arañazo en la pierna, pero cuando me di cuenta delante mía había una mujer con un bebé. La mujer estaba bastante herida y el bebé parecía que estaba bien. Me acerqué para poder ayudarla mejor y vi que tenía una gran herida en el estómago, y que seguramente no podría ni levantarse. "¡CUIDADO!" Al escuchar eso, solo pude notar una gran ráfaga de viento.

-Lena, ¿estás bien?

-¡Supergirl! Necesito que lleves a esta madre a L-Corp para poder atenderla, no se puede levantar y... -Miré hacia la pequeña que empezaba a llorar. Vi a Supergirl que me asintió, cogí a la pequeña y ella a la mamá, y mientras yo llamaba a L-Corp para que prepararan todo, Supergirl la llevó a mis instalaciones.

No sé que pasó fuera, pero tampoco era muy difícil saber que Supergirl había ganado. Cuando salí del quirófano me encontré a Alex, Maggie y Supergirl bastante nerviosas.

-Hola chicas. Voy directa al grano: se recuperará favorablemente y la bebé no tiene ningún rasguño. Ahora iré a por ella para que esté al lado de su mamá -Les dije con una sonrisa para calmarlas

-Oh Lena, no sabes cuanto me alegro. -Me dijo Supergirl sonriéndome.- ¿Te importa si voy contigo a ver a la pequeña?

-Por supuesto que no. Ven, sígueme.

Durante el pequeño trayecto Supergirl me estuvo contando que el alien era de la misma organización que, meses antes, consiguieron abatirla. Tenía la manga derecha rajada, pero no mostraba tener ninguna herida. Entramos en el despacho donde estaba la pequeña en compañía de mi secretaria. Le expliqué que la mamá había salido del quirófano y que nos llevábamos a la pequeña para que estuviera con su madre cuando esta se despertara. Al girarme me di cuenta de que Supergirl había cogido a la pequeña y le estaba haciendo monerías para hacerla reír. Ver a Supergirl haciendo eso me asombró y a la vez me enterneció. Me parecía una faceta adorable la cual nunca había mostrado. No paraba de sonreír mirándola y ella se percató. Fue un segundo, pero sentí algo muy extraño. Su mirada no era la de Supergirl, sino la de otra persona que me era muy familiar. Pero, ¿era posible?

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome, la verdad es que tanto vuestros comentarios como vuestros mensajes privados hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo. Ya sabéis que podéis hablarme vía mensaje privado o incluso por un curious cat/Yuki5 que me abrí hace poquito, para tener algo más de contacto con vosotros (tantos los primeros que me leyeron como los que son nuevos). Hasta pronto¡


	13. Chapter 13

Kara

En las noticias todavía salía el "rescate" de la mamá y la pequeña. Pero en ninguna mencionaban el trabajo de Lena. En ninguna menos la de CatCo (porque convencí a James). La revista contaba con una entrevista a Supergirl, realizada por James Olsen:

" _Yo (Supergirl) no hice todo el trabajo. He de decir que el que esa mamá siga viva es todo gracias a Lena Luthor y sus instalaciones. También tengo que decir, con la autorización de la misma Lena Luthor, que ella se hará cargo del tratamiento médico de la mamá y ayudándola en todo lo que necesite. Tengo que decir que la bebé está perfectamente y que, durante la operación, estuvo muy bien atendida por el personal de L-Corp. Actualmente ambas ya están en su casa, descansando junto a sus familiares. Si de verdad hay que dar las gracias a alguien es a Lena Luthor y L-Corp."_

Fui a L-Corp, con comida para Lena y para mi, y con una copia de la revista.

*TocToc* Abrí un poco la puerta y vi a Lena sentada en el sofá blanco- Hola, ¿llego tarde?

-¡Hola Kara! No, para nada. Es que he terminado antes y necesitaba sentarme un poco aquí. -Le enseñé la bolsa con la comida y se relamió- Como te adoro...

-Solo me quieres por la comida, pero tengo una cosita para ti. -Le entregué la revista con una gran sonrisa. -No sale hasta mañana, y quería que tuvieras una copia. Vete a la página 11, hay una noticia un poco especial.

-No puede ser...¿Una entrevista de Supergirl?¿Y habla sobre mi?- Lena estaba bastante alucinada y no paraba de sonreír. Me encantaba cuando sonreía...- ¿Y cómo que no has hecho tu la entrevista?

-Órdenes del jefe. Sabe que tengo mucha afinidad con ella y quería hacer el la entrevista. A cambio me ha dado una buena noticia para cubrir. -Dije sonriendo mientras ponía la comida sobre la mesa de cristal y cogía mi tarrito de tallarines con ternera.

-La verdad es que sigo sin creérmelo, es muy fuerte. Y encima habla bien de mi...-Pude ver la mirada de Lena cuando veía la foto se Supergirl. Su mirada era tranquila, dulce y cariñosa. Casi lo podía sentir.

-Seguro que va a la gala, asi que la podrás ver. -Le sonreí y ella se sonrojó un poco.

Nos quedamos horas hablando y esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una llamada de Maggie.

-Dime Maggie -Dije levantándome del sofá

-Kara, estoy en tu piso porque pensaba que estabas aquí. Tengo información sobre las siglas "A.L" y quería comentártela.

-Oh, si, no te preocupes, voy lo más rápido que pueda. -Miré a Lena, que no apartaba la vista de la revista.- Lena, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Maggie encontró una pista sobre la investigación y...

-No te preocupes Kara, hemos pasado un buen rato. Además, nos veremos en la gala ¿no?Asi que tranquila- Me dio un gran abrazo, poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la Lena cariñosilla.

Decidí volar para ir más rápido aunque por el camino tuve que pararme para ayudar a unas cuantas personas. Cuando entré por la ventana vi a Maggie leyendo el cuadernito que me dio Lena.

-Ese cuaderno me lo dio Lena. Se sentía culpable por como me trató antes de que me pusiera enferma, así que escribía todos los días lo que que una reportera.

-Ya, pero... ¿has leído lo que pone en la última página?

-Si, pone "Supergirl?". Siempre le he querido preguntar, pero siempre se me olvida.

-Yo creo que sé que puede ser... -Miré a Maggie algo intrigada- Pues resulta que el otro día estuve con ella, el día que rescatamos a la bebé. Y bueno, me insinuó que estaba "coladilla" por alguien, en este caso una chica y...

-Es Supergirl- Dije rápidamente- Me lo contó el otro día, pero solo lo sé yo -Le dije apuntándola con el dedo de forma amenazante. Vi a Maggie muy pensativa.- ¿Que pasa?

-¿Ella sabe que tú eres Supergirl? ¿O puede intuirlo? -Negué con la cabeza. Eso era imposible... ¿No?- Es que yo pensaba que eras tú, que Lena estaba coladita por ti. Es más, es que se lo pregunté. Pero cuando me lo negó parecía muy convencida... Y si está colada por Supergirl, en cierta manera es como si estuviera colada por ti, solo que ella no lo sabe -Maggie me miró riéndose y yo estaba intentando digerir la bomba que había soltado.

-Bueno, vamos a cambiar de tema (ya resolveré esto yo sola). La información que me querías dar.

-Si, mejor... -Dijo riéndose con maldad.- Estuve investigando y, a la persona misteriosa no la encuentro por ningún lado, pero he encontrado varias empresas que se abrieron a las afueras de la ciudad hará como unos 3 años. El nombre del supuesto jefe de las empresas es falso, al igual que los servicios que ofrecen. Supuestamente hay una empresa de materiales textiles, otra de joyas caras como relojes y colgantes, y la tercera una empresa de contabilidad. Varios de mis compañeros han ido a mirar y no parecen empresas de eso, y a parte solo uno de los edificios tiene gastos de luz, aunque hará unos 6 meses que no hay gastos.

-Bastante sospechoso... Iré a investigar con los rayos-x para descubrir que hay dentro.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando, e incluso pedimos la cena porque ya era bastante tarde. La verdad es que con Maggie había tenido pocos momentos asolas las dos, siempre estaba Alex. Supe algunas cosillas de ella que todavía no me había contado como que sus padres la llevaron con su tía porque le había confesado a su amiga que le gustaba. Sus padres son muy católicos, y eso no lo veían nada bien. También estuvimos hablando de películas de acción, cosa que nos encantan a las era una gran diferencia con mi hermana, pues a Alex le encantaban las comedias románticas (a mi no es que me disgustaran pero tampoco me encantaban)

Cuando se fue Maggie, recogí un poco el salón y me fui directa a la ducha. Las palabras de Maggie sobre el tema de Lena no paraban de sonar en mi cabeza y necesitaba algo de relax. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha, sintiendo como el agua caía y tocaba la piel. Me puse el albornoz, me senté en la cama y miré el móvil. Hacía bastante que no hablaba con Vic. Algún mensaje que otro por alguna entrevista mía o algo, pero no mucho más. Me quedé tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo y sin pensar en nada. Creo que pasó como media hora cuando recordé que, la mañana de mi cumpleaños, tuve un sueño extraño y algo subidito.

No sé quien era esa persona pero empezaba a pensar que pudiera ser una chica. Es lo normal ¿no? Es decir, lo de Vic todavía me tenía un poco en shock y, tengo que confesar que he estado pensando mucho en eso. Es como cuando empecé a sentir cosas por Mon-El. No dejaba de pensar en él, cada vez que lo veía en D.E.O me salía una sonrisa, cuando hablábamos me ponía un poco nerviosa... Empecé a pensar en el sueño y cerré los ojos para recordarlo mejor. "Yo estaba en mi piso, tranquila viendo la televisión y alguien conocido abría la puerta, hablábamos mientras se acercaba al sofá, pero no sé que decíamos. Yo solo veía una sombra, pero me trasmitía paz, y más cuando me abrazó y notaba sus caricias en la espalda. También sentía que el corazón se me aceleraba y que, una vez nos separamos, no pude resistirme buscar sus labios y besarlos. Poco a poco notaba un calor que iba llenando todo mi cuerpo, y se intensificaba con las caricias y besos que me daba la persona en el cuello. Empezamos a desnudarnos y tirarnos en el sofá. Ese deseo, esa falta... una vez que empezamos no podíamos parar. Empecé a tocar todo su cuerpo, tan perfecto a la vista y al tacto que parecía de otro planeta. Poco apoco fui bajando con pequeños mordiscos, sin dejar de escuchar que su respiración estaba acelerada. Cuando bajé lo suficiente sólo escuchaba mi nombre entre suspiros: Kara... Kara..." Cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía el albornoz abierto y una de mis manos estaba donde más lo necesitaba en ese momento. Empecé a hacer pequeños círculos en el clítoris mientras con la otra mano introducía lentamente dos dedos. Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad, mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Notaba demasiado calor en mi cuerpo, pero sabía que quería decir. Justo cuando llegué al orgasmo,una imagen llegó a mi mente. Lena.


	14. Chapter 14

Lena

Ya era el día y yo llevaba toda la noche sin dormir preparando las últimas cosas. Tenía que estar toda la mañana en el edificio "Siddhar" para coordinar las cosas. El edificio era uno de los más nuevos de National City. Tenía forma de semiesfera, con una gran escalera en su interior y todo de color blanco y con grandes ventanales. Habían habilitado una habitación para la cocina y otra para los ropajes de los invitados. Casi en mitad de la sala había un escenario, donde subiría yo a pronunciar el discurso.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, pude ver que en mi móvil había 3 llamadas perdidas de Gabi y un mensaje: _"Hola Lena, espero no molestarte, pero te he llamado unas cuantas veces y no me lo has cogido. Supongo que estarás ocupada organizando la gala y eso. Era para decirte que iré a la gala que estás organizando con Alexander Jr. Espero que nos podamos ver en la gala. Hasta pronto Lena"_ Iba a venir y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de verla. Pero dado que Alexander Jr. es uno de los empresarios más importantes, no me quedaría más remedio. Subí a la azotea para que me diera un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba relajarme.

-Te gustan las alturas ¿eh?- Me giré y vi a Supergirl aterrizando a pocos metros de mi. -Veo que la organización va bien, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes.

-Si, las alturas siempre me han relajado, y más admirado la ciudad (y estando con alguien como tú...). Y gracias por ofrecerte, pero solo queda que empiecen a preparar la comida y poco más.- Me acerqué un poco más a ella- Y como te dije, eres bienvenida en cualquier momento de la gala. -Vi que son paraba de mirarme algo extrañada- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Te noto distinta Lena. Es normal que estés nerviosa, pero noto que pasa algo- La miré bastante extrañada- Puedo escuchar tus latidos y van un poco a descompás, por eso te lo digo. Y creo que tiene que ver con empresario tan famoso que viene de camino.

-Pues si, más o menos... Más bien es por la persona que acompaña a Alexander. Cuando me fui de viaje, conocí a una chica que fue mi guía y tuvimos un leve roce. Acabé gritándole y he evitado sus llamadas, pero viene y no sé como actuar...

-Actúa como Lena. Estás en una gala y digamos que tienes escusa para verla poco tiempo, estar nerviosa, etc. No te preocupes Lena, todo saldrá bien y estaré más cerca de lo que crees en todo momento.- Me guiñó el ojo y se fue

Yo solo sonreí. Era increíble como alguien tan fuerte me hacía ver las cosas más fáciles, mejor y sin problemas de por medio. Cuando miré al suelo, vi una nota pequeña al lado de una cajita estilo joyero. _"Solo te falta esto para tu traje de ceremonia. S."_ Abrí la cajita y dentro había un anillo un poco fino, plateado y extrañamente me estaba perfecto. Sabía que me lo había dejado ella y no podía estar más feliz y contenta, tenía algo suyo y eso nadie más podía decirlo.

Bajé a la recepción y pude ver que ya estaba todo ordenado y preparado, pues quedaban escasas 3 horas para recibir a todos los invitados. Me fui corriendo al coche para ir a casa y arreglarme. Cuando llegué, fui directa al cuarto para asearme y ponerme el traje. Esta vez elegí un traje de pantalón y camisa, aunque con vestido estaba cómoda, prefería el traje. Un pantalón negro liso, una camisa blanca algo abierta y la chaqueta a juego con el pantalón. Había pensado un recogido o algo en el pelo, pero tenía que irme ya, así que me lo sequé un poco a lo loco y como se quedara. Cuando fui a la puerta de la calle, me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Con las prisas me la habría dejado abierta, así que no le di mayor importancia, cerré la puerta tras de mi y corrí hacia el coche que me esperaba.

El coche me dejó en la parte de atrás del edificio y, justo antes de cruzar la puerta, miré el anillo. Sabía que ella estaba por aquí, por eso estaba tranquila. Al entrar, me informaron de que faltaban algunos invitados, pero que más del 80% ya estaban dentro degustando todo tipo de canapés y los mejores vinos y champanes.

Cuando entré a la sala, todos empezaron a aplaudirme. Me iba acercando a los pequeños grupos que se crearon para tantear un poco el terreno. Pude volver a saludar a grandes empresarios y empresarias, personas que era mejor tener de aliadas.

-Querida señorita Luthor- Delante mia estaba él, Alexander Jr. -Muchísimas gracias por la invitación. He de decir que me asombra esta gala, es increíble.

-Como la persona que ha hecho la gala.- Interrumpió Gabi.

-No es nada Alexander, me dio pena que en mi estancia allí no pudiera ir a ver sus instalaciones, pero el tiempo se me pasó bastante rápido y no pude. Pero espero que esta gala pueda compensar ese despiste mio, y que ambos estén disfrutando de ella.- Les dije sonriendo. Tengo que decir que Gabi estaba increíble. Llevaba un semirecogido, un vestido bastante pegado y unos tacones que realzaban su figura.

-No se preocupe Lena, y todo está estupendo. Ya sabe que siempre tendrá abierta las puertas de mi empresa, porque espero que vuelva.- Me cogió la mano y me dio un beso, un gesto bastante caballeroso.

-Por supuesto, cuando pueda volveré y le avisaré- Observé que Gabi estaba bastante nerviosa y algo incómoda.- Si me disculpáis, voy a seguir saludando a los invitados. Espero que todo sea de vustro agrado.

Me alejé tranquilamente. Durante una hora estuve saludando a todos los invitados, tomando copas con ellos... Y llegó el peor momento, tener que hablar en público y encima de un escenario. No paraba de mover el anillo bastante nerviosa, menos mal que me encontraba un poco retirada de la multitud y no me podían ver.

-¿Cómo está la empresaria más guapa de esta sala?- Al girarme vi a Kara, con un vestido rosita con algo de vuelo desde la cintura.

-Oh, Kara, has venido. Que alegría verte.- Le di un gran abrazo. Estaba tan guapa... -¿Has venido sola? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Lena, Lena- Kara me cogió por los brazos- Respira con tranquilidad. Todo está súper bien, he venido con Alex y necesito que te calmes. Por lo que he podido escuchar, todos están maravillados, todo está perfecto...- Se retira un poco y me mira de los pies a la cabeza- y tú estás más que perfecta. Todo saldrá bien, y me ha dicho un pajarito que Supergirl está cerca, asi que nada puede salir mal.

Hablar con Kara me calmó bastante, así que respiré hondo y me dirigí al escenario. Conforme iba subiendo, me fui colocando la camisa y toqué por última vez el anillo.

-Muy buenas noches mis queridos invitados. Espero que se lo estén pasando bien, tanto por las conversaciones tan grandiosas que pueden tener ya que contamos con empresarios de todo tipo y de todo el mundo, como por los magníficos canapés que pueden degustar. Como sabéis, la ciencia y la investigación es algo grandioso, algo que ayuda a evolucionar. Como sabrán, la investigación que hora ocupa mi tiempo es, para mi, una de las investigaciones más importantes en la historia de L-Corp: la investigación y la creación de inventos para que en países subdesarrollados se pueda erradicar la hambruna y sequía. ¿Cómo? Con esto- En ese momento saqué de mi bolsillo un dispositivo del tamaño de una nuez, de color negro- Esto, queridos amigos, ayuda a rastrear el suelo para poder encontrar agua e incluso zonas fértiles donde se puede planta cualquier tipo de planta.- Cuando me di cuenta, todos estaban con los ojos como platos, con la boca abierta. Y de pronto la vi. Gabi. Delante mia. Y a su lado Alexander Jr, bastante fascinado.- Está claro que todos los presentes, incluida yo misma, sabemos más o menos las investigaciones de todos. Todos sabemos lo costoso que es poder crear cualquier cosa. Es por ello que, quién quiera o pueda ayudar a L-Corp, creará un vínculo muy fuerte con mi empresa. ¿Qué significa? L-Corp estará a su disposición siempre que sea necesario y dentro de la política de la empresa. Claro está, L-Corp ayudará en las investigaciones en marcha y futuras.- Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo. Algunos con caras de asombro, otros me juzgaban con la mirada. Y de pronto un aplauso rompió el silencio, y poco a poco se fueron uniendo más gente. Empecé a sonreír y no podía parar, hasta que noté una presencia detrás mia- ¿Supergirl?- Me guiñó el ojo y se adelantó un poco.

-Muy buenas noches. He de agradecer que a esta nuestra ciudad hayan llegado mentes tan maravillosas e importantes como ustedes. Por supuesto, todo esto es gracias al trabajo incansable de Lena Luthor, una empresaria con una fuerza interior increíble, como la que tiene muchas de las empresarias que hay aquí hoy. Me alegra ver que hay mujeres tan fuertes y con puestos de trabajo tan importantes, gracias a vosotras muchas niñas también llegaran. Por mi parte, quiero que sepan que mientras estén aquí vuestra seguridad está garantizada. Gracias.

Era increíble, estaba aquí. Cuando se volvió hacia mi me dirigió para bajar del escenario.

-Lena, tenemos que hablar.

-Eh.. claro, vamos a la sala mejor, que estaremos en una zona privada.- La guié hacia la sala y observé que Maggie y Alex nos seguían.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Lena- Dijo Maggie bastante calmada- No te quiero asustar pero, alguien entró en tu casa esta misma noche a robar.- No me podía creer lo que estaba diciendo- No sabemos como, porque la cerradura está bien, pero tu chófer dio la voz de alarma. Han vaciado cajones, rajado los sofás... No sabemos si se han llevado algo de valor, eso deberías verlo tú. Pero una cosa está clara, estaban buscando algo en especial.- Estaba en shock. No me lo podía creer- ¿Has notado algo raro estos días? ¿Algún coche o alguna persona que te perseguía?

-Pues.. ahora no caigo. Bueno, hoy ha pasado algo raro. Antes de la gala fui a casa a cambiarme y, cuando salí del cuarto, vi la puerta de la calle abierta. Pensé que me la había dejado abierta porque iba con bastante prisa y no me detuve a mirar la verdad... Y cuando me fui, cerré la puerta.- Maggie me miró bastante extrañada- Te daré las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

-No sabía que tenías cámaras en tu casa- Dijo Supergirl sorprendida

-Si, las instalé cuando mi hermano desapareció. Por si acaso era capaz de aparecer por mi casa, nunca se sabe... ¿Cuándo podré ir y mirar la casa?

-Mañana, hoy están recopilando las pruebas y varios agentes se quedarán a las puertas toda la noche por si quien se metió se atreve a volver. No sabemos cuanto fueron hasta que nos des las grabaciones.

-Kara sabe lo que ha pasado- Dijo Alex adelantándose a mi- Se ha tenido que ir a por unos papeles a CatCo y me ha pedido que te diga medio exija que te quedes en su casa.

Miré a Alex y me acordé de lo insistente que era, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar es invitación -Pero tengo que despedirme de los invitados y eso

-Si, no te preocupes, yo me quedo aquí porque Maggie y Supergirl se tienen que ir. Cuando termines de todo, te llevo al piso de Kara. -Alex me sonrió y asentí.

A las dos horas, terminé de despedirme de la última persona. Estaba demasiado cansada, y Alex también. Recogimos algunas cosas y me llevó a casa de Kara. Me acompañó a arriba y tocó en la puerta.

-Señorita Danvers, le traigo un regalito.- Se empezó a reír

Kara abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un pijama de camisa negra de lunares blancos y el pelo recogido en un moño un poco desordenado.

-¡Lena! ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!- No lo dudó y me dio un abrazo enorme. -Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa sin vergüenza. Siento mucho lo de tu casa. Sé que Maggie y Supergirl podrán atrapar a quién o quienes lo hicieron.

-Gracias Kara, pero podía haberme quedado en un hotel, no quiero molestarte. Además, no tengo ni ropa para cambiarme...

-Por eso tranquila, te presto uno de mis pijamas. Y claro está, dormirás en mi cama. -Fui a contestarme pero me puso el dedo en la boca.- Y no, tu en mi cama y yo en el sofá, que es muy cómodo, de verdad.

Comimos algunas patatas y Alex se fue, mañana tenía trabajo. Nos quedamos solas, y la verdad es que no estaba nada incómoda. Su piso era muy acogedor y muy bonito. Cuando me di cuenta, Kara estaba en el cuarto, porque salía una luz de allí, así que me acerqué. Miré con cuidado por la puerta un poco abierta y para no asustarla, toqué en la puerta.

-Pasa, pasa. Mira, te he dejado este pijama para ti. Es muy suave y yo creo que te quedará bien- LA miro algo extrañada- No, no es que estés gorda o algo asi, eres delgada, es decir, tienes un buen cuerpo, no es que siempre mire tu cuerpo o algo pero...- Y me empecé a reír a carcajadas. Por momentos se estaba poniendo sonrojada y dios, era tan bonita... -...lo decía porque soy un poco más bajita que tu. -La vi tan sonrojada, como una niña pequeña, que solo me salió darle un beso en la frente

-Tranquila, yo también me he fijado en tu cuerpo y... he de decir que eres preciosa Kara. -Eso la pilló bastante desprevenida porque se sobresaltó y se puso aún más roja. -Si te parece bien, me voy a cambiar, porque estoy bastante cansada. -Kara asintió y se fue casi de inmediato. Tuve la fortuna de ver que, en el espejo que tenía en frente, se reflejaba la puerta y vi a Kara, muy pendiente de mis movimientos, así que me entretuve en cambiarme para que me observara bien.

Salí de la habitación y me la encontré en el sofá con las mantas, algo sonrojada aún.

-¿Te vas a dormir ya Lena?

-Si, creo que será lo mejor. -La estaba viendo desde el marco de la puerta y realmente me sentía mal porque durmiera en el sofá. -Kara... a lo mejor lo que te voy a pedir te resulta extraño pero... me gustaría que durmieras conmigo.

-Pero si el sofá es muy cómodo, no te preocupes. -Le hice una mueca algo triste. -Está bien, dormiremos las dos juntas.

Kara todavía estaba algo sonrojada, pero creo que yo también. Nos metimos en la cama, cada una en un lado. La cama olía a ella y cuando me giré la vi. Teníamos la luz de unas lucecitas encima de la cabeza y se veía poquito, pero lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos azules. No pude evitarlo y empecé a acariciar su brazo con algo de miedo, pero no mostró ningún rechazo. Poco a poco, vi que Kara se fue acercando hasta que quedaron muy poco centímetros para que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran. El tiempo se detuvo y sin pensarlo posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Sus labios eran muy suaves y algo dulces, y no pareció molestarle. La acerqué más, hasta que su cabeza encajó en mi cuello y la abracé.

-Buenas noches Lena.

 **Holii, sé que he tardado bastante, pero creo que la espera merece la pena. Muchisimas gracias por los ánimos y vuestros mensajes, sois increíbles.**

 **Hasta pronto**


	15. Chapter 15

Kara

Cuando me desperté, me pegué un pequeño susto al ver que Lena estaba en mi cama. No me acordaba que estaba ahí ni que me pidió que durmiera con ella. Me giré con cuidado para verla un poco mejor. Estaba bastante tranquila, con el pelo alborotado y con los labios algo hinchados. En ese momento me acordé que anoche me dio un leve beso en los labios. No podía evitar mirarlos. No podía evitar mirarla. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, para abrazarla. A los minutos se empezó a mover.

-Mira quien se está despertando. Buenos días Lena.- Le dije mientras le ayudaba a apartarse el pelo de la cara.

-Mmm.. Buenos días preciosa..digo Kara.- Se apartó un poco para mirarme- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Yo muy bien, y por lo que veo creo que tú también.- Dije riéndome un poco y sentándome en la cama. Lena se abrazó a mi cadera y puso la cabeza en mis piernas.- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Podemos ir a una cafetería que está cerca de aquí y te pone unos batidos de ricos

-¿Pero antes te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Vamos a hablar de lo que pasó anoche?

-Yo creo que no hay nada que hablar. No pasa nada, estabas bastante cansada. Bueno, yo también aunque me tuve que ir antes. Pero que si tu quieres hablarlo lo hablamos Lena, no hay problema.- Miré a Lena y la vi muy seria.- Pero antes vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre.

-No, si ya. Las tripas te suenan que vaya.- Dijo riéndose y levantándose.- Pero creo que antes me voy a dar una ducha, ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto. Mi casa es tu casa. Las toallas están el armarito blanco y puedes coger todo lo que necesites. Y creo que te dejaré algo de ropa, porque esa es muy formal. Tengo varios vestidos que te pueden quedar bien.- Vi que Lena me iba a replicar, pero la mire de forma amenazante y se dio por vencida.

Vi a Lena levantarse e irse al baño y no me lo pensé mucho. Me tumbé en su lado, donde dejó todo su perfume. Me quedé un par de minutos ahí, hasta que me obligué a levantarme para buscarle los vestidos. Encima de la cama, ya arreglada, le puse 4 vestidos. Uno rojo larguillo, uno verde claro que llegaba por la rodilla, uno negro pegado y uno con flores pequeñas. Sabía que ese último ni se lo probaría, pero por probar. Yo me cambié y me puse una camiseta lisa y un pantalón negro, ya que después tenía que ir a CatCo.

Escuché abrirse la puerta del baño y le di la espalda, no quería incomodarla.

-Te he dejado en la cama esos vestidos, te los puedes probar y coge el que más te guste.

-Gracias Kara, son todos preciosos, incluso el de florecitas.- Dijo riéndose- Te puedes dar la vuelta, llevo una toalla y no pasa nada.- Respiré profundo y me di la vuelta despacito. Y ahí estaba, envuelta en la toalla y el pelo mojado. Las gotas de agua caían por sus brazos algo pálidos y algunas gotas del flequillo resbalaban por sus mejillas e incluso alguna por sus labios los cuales abría un poco para que desapareciera dentro de esta.

-Esto.. yo te espero fuera. Tómate el tiempo que necesites y el secador está en el tercer cajón.- Me fui del cuarto algo corriendo y seguramente bastante roja por la situación. No podía dudar las ganas de mirar dentro de la habitación, pero tuve que detener bastante ese impulso. Al poco escuché la puerta abrirse y vi a Lena con el vestido negro (y gracias a Rao que se puso ese).

-¿Kara? ¿Estás bien?- Salí del trance cuando Lena me tocó el brazo

-Ah, sisi, es que estaba pensando... pensando en una de las noticias que tengo que hacer luego. ¿Nos vamos?- Lena asintió, cogimos los bolsos y en unos 5 minutos llegamos a la cafetería.

Nos quedamos en la cafetería como unas 2 horas y no paramos de hablar. Luego, cada una tomó su camino para el trabajo, ya que estaban en caminos opuestos. La tarde fue bastante horrible. Al principio me llevé una regañina por parte de Snapper por algo que ni siquiera sabía. Después tuve que ausentarme para ser Supergirl: se había avisado de un gran incendio y ayudé a los bomberos a apagar el fuego y rescatar a las personas. Y por último, me tuve que quedar unas 4 horas en la oficina con varias noticias (mandadas por Snapper).

Mensaje de Lena: "Hola Kara, ¿qué haces?"

Mensaje de Kara: "Hola, pues terminando una noticia. Me he tenido que quedar un rato más..."

Lena: "Me gustaría invitarte a cenar, aquí en casa. Bueno, si te parece bien"

Kara: "Em.. sí, claro. Dentro de media horilla ya seré libre, así que lo que tarde."

Lena: "Vale, no te preocupes, aquí te espero (y con comida rica)"

No me lo podía creer. Realmente tenía ganas de quedar con ella, de estar con ella. Terminé rápido la entrevista, estaba deseosa de irme. Conforme iba saliendo, le mandé un mensaje a mi hermana: _"Alex, esta noche no estaré en casa, voy a salir. No te preocupes si no te contesto o algo, estaré bien"_ Me miré en el espejo del ascensor y me arreglé un poco el pelo. Al llegar abajo vi un coche familiar y un hombre esperando. "¿Es usted la señorita Kara?" Asentí lentamente "Suba, la llevaré a casa Luthor" Realmente no me esperaba menos de ella. Tuvimos un camino de unos 10 minutos. Al aparcar, en milésimas de segundos, ya tenía al chófer abriéndome la puerta. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, por lo tanto sabía el camino a su puerta.

Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abre -Hola Kara, me alegra muchísimo que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

-Oh, hola Lena. Me apetecía bastante estar un rato más contigo.- Dije entrando a la casa. Lena me ayudó con el abrigo y el bolso, que dejó en un perchero en la entrada. -Huele muy bien, ¿es que estás cocinando?

-Si, aunque no lo creas sé cocinar. Estoy preparando algo de carne al horno con miel y salsa barbacoa, yo creo que te gustará.

-Nada más escucharlo y olerlo se me hace la boca agua Lena, y seguro que está buenísimo si lo has cocinado tú.- Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina y estuve mirando todos los movimientos que hacía Lena en la cocina. Se movía con total elegancia.

A los pocos minutos puso dos platos de la comida y dos copas de vino. Estaba buenísimo, y no me extraña, esta mujer no sabe hacer nada mal. Estuvimos hablando de nuestro día. Ella estuvo de reuniones con empresarios y pudo escaparse un par de horas para hacer ejercicio en el gym de la empresa. Yo le conté de todas las entrevistas que tuve que hacer y leer, y de la regañina de Snapper.

-Que tío más tonto, si tu no tienes la culpa.- Se acercó un poco Lena y me cogió de las manos. -Tu tranquila, que hoy nos lo vamos a pasar bien.- La miré con cara de extrañada. -Tengo una sorpresa para ti, acompáñame. -Lena me llevó a uno de sus cuartos, y me dio un bikini. -Creo que te estará bien, te lo pones y te espero fuera.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle cuando ya salió del cuarto. El bikini era blanco con algo de encaje, y pinta de caro. Cuando me lo puse, me miré en el espejo y la verdad es que me quedaba bastante bien. Me puse la camiseta y salí al salón, donde me esperaba Lena. Ella también llevaba una camiseta blanca, que hacía que se trasparentara el bikini negro (como no). Empezó a caminar y yo la seguí hasta un ventanal que daba a una especie de nave. Claro, como no iba a tener Lena una piscina climatizada.

Mientras estaba dejando la toalla en una hamaca, Lena salió corriendo y se tiró de cabeza en la piscina. Realmente me daba un poco de vergüenza quitarme la camiseta delante de ella, así que me senté en el bordillo.

-¡Oye! Venga, bañate conmigo. Está super calentita.- Me dijo Lena acercándose a donde estaba.

-Si si.. Ahora me meto..

-Kara, no te dará vergüenza ¿no?.- Le hice una leve mueca. -Es que estás sonrojada, por eso te lo digo.. No tienes que sentir vergüenza Kara, anda, vente.- Me dijo Lena mientras me tiraba de la muñeca hacia abajo. Temí hacerle daño por mi fuerza así que asentí, me quité la camiseta algo avergonzada y me tiré.

-Contra, si que está calentita.- Me acerqué un poco a ella y le salpiqué un poco. -Eso por insistirme

No pude predecir lo siguiente. Lena saltó un me abrazó fuerte por el cuello. Obviamente yo respondí al abrazo con otro y me escondí en su cuello. Olía demasiado bien y tenía una piel demasiado suave. Nos separamos un poco, pero seguíamos tocándonos y, poco a poco, me fui acercando a los labios de Lena hasta que los uní con los míos. ¿La sorpresa? Lena no se separaba, es más, lo hacía más intenso.

Continuará…

Lena la invita a su casa para preparar una comida/cena de disculpa por el beso (y más?) y acaban en la piscina


	16. Chapter 16

Lena

Los labios de Kara eran muy dulces, y la verdad es que no sabía que ansiaba saborearlos tanto. La llevé hasta el borde de la piscina, donde le pasé sus piernas por mi cintura. No parábamos de devorarnos, de besarnos, de necesitarnos. Kara se separó un poco y unió su frente con la mía, respirando bastante rápido. "No puede ser…"

-Kara, ¿qué ocurre?...- Terminé por separarme yo, dejándole un poco de espacio.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento…

Intenté detenerla pero ella fue más rápida. Cogió la toalla y se metió en la casa. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si seguirla. Me sumergí y grité bajo el agua, al menos eso calmaría mi sentimiento de culpa. Cuando salí del agua me encontré a Kara envuelta en la toalla, prácticamente delante de mí. Salí de la piscina y ella me tendió una de las toallas.

-Lena.. lo siento..- No pude aguantarme y le di un abrazo.

-Kara, no pasa nada. Pero creo que es algo que deberíamos hablar.- Me separé un poco pero Kara me tenía cogida de la cintura y apoyada en mi pecho. Me recordaba a una niña pequeña, tan cariñosa… -¿Hacemos una cosa? Nos damos una ducha, claro está por separado, y mientras comemos algo hablamos un poco, ¿quieres?- Kara asintió y poco a poco se fue separando de mi.

Le dejé a Kara una camiseta de LCorp y un pantalón de chándal. Fui la primera en salir, asi que preparé unos sándwiches.

-¿Te ayudo?- Cuando me giré vi a Kara con una coleta y algo sonrojada.

-Pues mira, ve a la nevera y coge una de las botellas de vino blanco. Hay un verdejo que está bastante rico. Y las copas están en el estante de arriba.- Puse los platos en la isla de la cocina, una en frente de la otra. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. -¿Te gusta?

-Dios, está riquísimo Lena, que buena eres cocinando…- Le sonreí y rellené las copas de vino. -Lena… De verdad que siento lo de antes..

-Kara, tranquila. Está claro que las dos nos dejamos llevar.- Vi que Kara estaba bastante avergonzada y parecía que quería huir de allí. De pronto sonó el teléfono de Kara.

-¿Si? Dime. Vale, voy lo más rápido que pueda.- Miré a Kara y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, que no pasaba nada. -Que sepas que la conversación no acabó.

A los 5 minutos ya estaba sola, recogí la cocina y me puse a mirar el ordenador. Extrañamente no tenía ningún mensaje, y realmente lo agradecí. Adelanté un poco del trabajo de mañana y cuando me di cuenta eran casi las 3 de la mañana, pero no estaba ni cansada, así que me cogí una manta del sofá y me salí al balcón. Empecé a pensar donde estaba ella y que estaría haciendo. Me vinieron los recuerdos de la piscina con Kara y sentí paz en mi interior. Ella era increíble y hay algo de misterio en ella. Estaba viendo los edificios y vi una estrella fugaz en el cielo, pero sabía que era ella porque se paró una milésima de segundo justo en frente mía (pero lejos) y siguió sobrevolando el cielo. Yo me fui a descansar un poco.

Al llegar a mi despacho, me encontré un pequeño paquete con una nota "espero que me perdones"

-Liz (mi secretaria), ¿entró alguien anoche cuando me fui?

-No señora Luthor, ¿por?- Había algo que me hacía sospechar

-Por favor, llame a Alex Danvers y dígale que es urgente.- Cuando mi secretaría vio de lo que se trataba, llamó rápidamente.

En cuestión de 10 minutos, un dispositivo de DEO estaba en mi despacho analizando la caja.

-Y dices que nadie entró, ¿no?- Negué con la cabeza -Hombre Lena, parece extraño. Hace poco entraron en tu casa, ahora esto… ¿Sabes quién o quienes pueden ser?

-No Alex, en las grabaciones no aparece nada y, no es por nada, pero con mi apellido hay demasiados sospechosos. Tienes que tener en cuenta que mi familia no es bienvenida en ninguna ciudad, y aquí porque gracias a mi LCorp remontó, pero los antecedentes de mi familia me persiguen. Empresarios, comerciantes, clientes, viejos trabajadores… Aunque creo que estos últimos no.- Alex me miró algo extrañada- La empresa tiene un contrato con los viejos trabajadores, ellos no cuentan nada de los proyectos o investigaciones a cambio de un cierto dinero cuando son despedidos o jubilados.

-Está bien.- Uno de los agentes le pasó unos informes a Alex.- Vale, no hay peligro en el paquete, aunque hemos intentado rescatar algún tipo de huella. ¿Lo abres tu Lena?- Asentí y me dirigí al paquetito. Lo abrí con sumo cuidado y me quedé petrificada. Dentro había un collar con una mariposa y pequeños cristalitos entre azules y verdes. -Es bonito y todo. ¿Qué pasa Lena?

-Estos cristales me suenan. Los he tenido que ver hace poco. Intentaré hacer memoria y cualquier cosa te diré Alex.- Alex asintió y con un gesto los agentes empezaron a recoger todo.

Cuando se fue Alex, me senté en la silla del despacho mirando el collar. Me resultaba demasiado familiar y cada vez que lo miraba más familiar se me hacía. Mirando los archivos de la gala, me di cuenta del por qué me sonaba tanto. Gaby llevaba unos pendientes con los mismos cristalitos, así que deduje que fue ella o.. ¿Alexander Jr.? Pues sinceramente me lo imagino más de él que de Gaby. Lo que no entendía era la nota "espero que me perdones", a él no le tenía que perdonar nada. Opté por dejar el colgante en la cajita, a lo mejor para una ocasión especial me lo podría poner, pero para día de normal no lo veía.

Estuve como 2 horas leyendo informes e investigaciones, hablando con clientes, etc, y cuando creí que podía descansar tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- Ni siquiera miré a la puerta, pero esa voz me era demasiado familiar. Era Gaby

-Hola Lena, siento molestarte…- Dijo entrando cuidadosamente. Le hice un gesto para que pasara. -Venía para decirte que ya me iba, no podía irme sin verte ni despedirme de ti..

Me levanté y me puse en frente de ella, apoyada en la mesa. -¿Ya os volveís Alexander y tú?- Gaby asintió con la cabeza. -Espero que National City haya sido de vuestro agrado. Y ya sabéis que LCorp siempre estará a vuestra disposición, al igual que esta servidora. -Le sonreí y justo en ese instante Gaby me abrazó escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo Lena… Quiero quedarme contigo un poco más. Necesito una noche más contigo. -Eso último lo dijo bastante flojo, pero pude escucharla bastante bien.

-Hay una cosa que podemos hacer. Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí una semana con una de las becas y, aparte de trabajar un poquito aquí, te podré enseñar la ciudad como me la enseñaste a mí. -Gaby se separó un poco y me miró algo extrañada.- Piensa que es una forma de compensar lo mal que me porté contigo por teléfono. Realmente no debí ser así contigo Gaby, y me arrepiento mucho. ¿Aceptas la beca? Claro está LCorp se encarga de tu alojamiento, así que tranquila.

Gaby estuvo pensativa unos minutos, hasta que asintió y me abrazó de nuevo. Supongo que era su forma de sellar el trato. Nos sentamos en el escritorio y le expliqué todo lo que tenía que hacer. Hablamos con Alexander Jr. y aceptó un poco a regañadientes. Podía ver a Gaby súper emocionada, como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. Me dio tiempo a enseñarle un poco las instalaciones y dejé a cargo a Liz de que mañana le enseñara el resto y a sus compañeros.

Al final llegué bastante tarde a casa, pero dentro de mi había una paz inmensa por darle esta oportunidad a Gaby y que me perdonase por lo que le dije. Luego, cuando me tumbé en la cama, me vino a la cabeza otra persona. Kara. Estaba claro que ella sentía algo por mi, al igual que esa atracción. El sonido de mi móvil fue el que me sacó de todos los pensamientos, aunque daba la casualidad de que era un mensaje de Kara _"Abre la puerta"_ ¿Es que estaba fuera? Me levanté de la cama casi corriendo y, con cuidado, miré por la mirilla. Si, era Kara y no me lo podía creer.

-¿Kara? ¿Qué haces- No me dejó terminar la frase. Me cogió la cara y me besó. Ese beso se volvió más apasionado, la metí en la casa y nos fuimos directas al dormitorio.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara

" _Horas antes de volver a casa de Lena"_

Me fastidió muchísimo la llamada de Alex, pero era bastante importante. Cuando llegué a su casa, la vi que no paraba de moverse.

-Alex, ¿qué ocurre?

-Kara, no te lo vas a creer… ¿y yo que hago ahora? Es que no me lo podía imaginar…- La miré con cara de extrañada. Se paró, respiró hondo y me enseñó su mano, donde había un anillo. -Maggie y yo nos casamos.

-¡ALEX, ESO ES UNA MUY BUENA NOTICIA!¡CUÉNTA!

-Pues nos fuimos anoche a cenar, que estábamos las dos libres. Consiguió mesa en el restaurante nuevo que abrieron italiano. -Y que tenía pinta de caro pensé- y cuando pedimos los postres, nos trajeron como una especie de cajita de chocolate y cuando la rompí vi el anillo. No me lo podía creer Kara. -Yo estaba súper emocionada, mi hermana se iba a casar con la mujer que le gustaba.

-Alex, me alegro un montón. Estoy muy feliz por ti, de verdad. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, podemos reservar el espacio de la playa para la ceremonia y luego el banquete… Alex, ¿qué pasa?

-No, no pasa nada.- Me senté con ella en el sofá- Es que… no se lo he dicho a mamá y no sé como reaccionará, y me gustaría conocer a los padres de Maggie e invitarlos, pero sé que no vendrían.

-Lo sé Alex… Bueno, siempre podéis ir a visitarlos y también conoces Buenos Aires que siempre la has querido conocer.- Le salió una sonrisa y me abrazó.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando, tanto que no me di cuenta de que casi era la hora de cenar.

-Oh Alex, ya es tarde. Me voy a ir a casa

-Tengo una idea mejor. Maggie llegará en menos de media hora. Podemos pedir comida para las tres, abrimos un vinito y nos pegamos una buena cena de celebración. -Cuando terminó de decir esto, me puso ojitos lastimeros, unos ojitos a los que no me puedo resistir.

Pedimos unas cuantas pizzas y a los pocos minutos vino Maggie. Le abracé fuerte, estaba muy contenta por ellas. Lo celebramos abriendo varias botellas de vino, el cual a mi no me afectó pero a la parejita sí. Se quedaron dormidas en el sofá asi que, sin hacer ruido, ordené el salón y con mucho cuidado las metí en la cama. Al mirarlas me invadía una sensación de ternura. Estaba muy feliz por mi hermana porque al fin era feliz, pero por otra parte sentía un poquito de envidia. Salí volando de la casa de Alex y me paré un momento para ver la casa de Lena, que estaba en el balcón con una manta.

La mañana fue bastante aburrida. No había alienígenas a los que encarcelar y acabé rápido los informes y redacciones del día. Comencé la investigación de "A.L." buscando por internet esas siglas. Me aparecían industrias, medicamentos, aeropuertos; pero ninguna persona. Busqué por los informes de alienígenas y di con el clavo. Había varios alienígenas que afirmaron que un tal "A.L" los había sobornado para distribuir de todo (armas, drogas humanas, etc) e incluso a la creación de estas. También decían que tenía una rara obsesión por los alienígenas, tan rara que tenía "recuerdos" de los alienígenas derribados por Supergirl, tales como trozos de garras, aletas o joyas.

Seguí leyendo por unas tres horas. Deduje que tenía algo en contra de Supergirl (hice un repaso de todos mis enemigos y los escribí). Tuve que detenerme en el nombre y hombre más "temido" tanto por mi primo como por mi: Lex Luthor.

 _3 años antes_

 _-Sabes que no puedes conmigo, siempre gano Supergirl.- Mis músculos ya no podían mucho más, y la kryptonita no ayudaba mucho._

 _-Sabes que no me rendiré Lex. Debes pagar por todo lo que has hecho. Por lo que has hecho a los ciudadanos, a mi primo e incluso a tu hermana Lena._

 _-¡No menciones a ese engendro! Menos mal que compartimos la mitad de la sangre, porque sino no sería de esta familia. No sé como con ella no tienes nada en contra, teniendo el apellido Luthor.- En ese momento que bajó la guardia, le di un golpe en todo el estómago haciendo que cayera._

 _-Porque tu hermana es mejor persona que tu y tu madre juntos. Al menos ella no ha intentado matar a mi familia._

 _Fue cuando apareció el dispositivo de DEO cuando respiré un poco más tranquila. Lo encerrarían junto a los alienígenas más fuertes en una cárcel subterránea y blindada._

Ya estando en casa, comencé a pensar en la boda de Maggie y Alex. Empecé a mirar restaurantes, trajes tanto para Alex como para mi, invitados,... Miré a mi izquierda y me encontré una foto en la que aparecían Maggie, Alex, Sam, Lena y yo. No podía parar de mirar a Lena, esa sonrisa, esos ojos... Tuve que parar, tuve que dejar la foto y darme cuenta de que llevaba al menos 10 minutos pensando en Lena, admirando esa foto. Ya me había convencido de que podían gustarme las mujeres después de lo de Vic, pero ¿por qué me fijo en Lena? Es bastante atractiva, eso está claro, pero...

Me quedé sentada en el sofá mirando las horas pasar, con la mente en blanco, y solo pensaba en ella. No me lo podía creer, no me quitaba de la cabeza. Aunque era de noche, salí para tomar el aire, lo necesitaba y mucho. Estuve andando y andando, con la música puesta. Primero "Se acabó el amor" de Abraham Mateo y JL (muy apropiada…), luego "Lo malo" de Ana Guerra y Aitana… hasta que sin darme cuenta caminé hasta la casa de Lena. Sé que era muy tarde pero tenía una idea que no podía quitarme de la cabeza y (como si fuera una película) le mandé un mensaje "Ábreme".

Me puse muy nerviosa, pensaba que o no estaría o me mandaría a dios sabe donde. Nada más abrir la puerta mi impulso fue besarla y guiarla al cuarto. Ella no opuso resistencia, más bien me siguió el "juego" y empezó a apretarme las nalgas. Una vez en su cuarto, Lena empezó a besarme todo el cuello y meter las manos por la camisa. Me separé un momento para verla. "No pienses" me dijo antes de volver a besarme mientras me acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la camisa. Yo no me lo podía creer. Nos quitamos las camisas mutuamente y pude ver su perfecto cuerpo. Era suave y delicado. La tumbé en la cama y me puse encima de ella. No quería dejar ni un solo centímetro de ella sin probar. Por cada pequeño mordisco, Lena suspiraba, y realmente me gustaba demasiado escuchar esos suspiros. De pronto Lena se movió de tal forma que ella terminó encima de mía.

-Lo siento, pero quiero jugar un poquito contigo…

Empezó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello bajando hasta que se chocó con el sujetador, el cual apartó y se divirtió con mis pezones mordiéndolos y succionando. No paraba de gemir y tocar a Lena, pero quería más. "No te dejaré" Siguió bajando hasta la cintura y poco a poco fue quitándome los pantalones. Estaba realmente avergonzada, me tapaba con el brazo porque no quería que me viera.

-Kara, ¿estás bien?- Dijo con voz temblorosa y suave. Asentí con la cabeza, porque no podía hablar. -¿Quieres que pare?

-N…no, estoy bien.- Me incorporé un poco y la miré, realmente estaba preocupada. -Es solo que… no pienses mal, no es mi primera vez, o sea con una chica si pero… me da un poco de vergüenza…- Lena se levantó y se quitó los pantalones. Nos movimos hasta donde estaban las almohadas y me quedé semisentada.

-No pasa nada que te tapes, pero…- Me miró de arriba a bajo en segundos- pero eres preciosa Kara. ¿Confías en mi?- Asentí con la cabeza sin perderla de vista- Si algo no, me lo dices.

Al terminar eso me besó en los labios mientras con una mano rozaba todo mi cuerpo. Puso la mano encima de mi lencería y empezó a moverla lentamente. Poco a poco me empecé a notar más mojada (y ella también lo notó) y con suavidad me quitó las braguitas. Empezó un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi centro, el cual empezó a lamer. Hasta yo notaba que mis suspiros eran un poco más fuertes. Siguió lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando, y poco a poco fue metiendo los dedos. Empecé a gemir más fuerte por cada movimiento de estos. Empezó a moverlos más rápido y cada vez más, hasta que rompí con un gemido fuerte. Me temblaban las piernas y nunca había sentido semejante "descarga". Lena se acercó a mi y me dio un beso suave en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?...- Asentí con la cabeza. Me costaba recuperar el aliento. Lena sólo me miraba. Nos recolocamos en la cama y me tapó con la sábana. Me puso la cabeza encima de su pecho. -Quédate a dormir…- La verdad es que estaba muy cansada y allí, con Lena, el sueño estaba llegando. -Intenta dormir, mañana será otro día Supergirl…


End file.
